AN: Jostling Winds
by ZenosParadox
Summary: Baki watches Kankuro, Temari, Gaara become teachers at the Suna Academy. Ch 6! Temari & Kankuro join Gaara to rescue Matsuri while Baki hunts Karumaru with the help of some familiar Leaf nins. Mild spoilers for Rescue Matsuri arc. COMPLETE!
1. Jostled by Motives

Summary: Kissing, student teaching, assassins, and strip poker. Guess who's doing what.

Disclaimer: The Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story was written for personal enjoyment.

**JOSTLING WINDS**

_**Jostled by Motives**_

_Sunagakure _

Team Baki walked through the gates of Sunagakure finally free of their mission to Konoha. Upon the installation of Tsunade as Hokage, the Suna nins had delivered not only jewels to pay for reparations resulting from Suna's aborted invasion, but also the Suna nin who had killed Hayate Gekko. In exchange for helping Shikamaru's team return alive, Konoha had granted an Inquisition rather than immediate execution of the Wind Sword. The event had left Baki physically weakened and still fighting the mental backlash of painful memories, but alive.

Baki walked directly to the xeroscaped garden of the cliff house while his team went to their rooms. Gaara intended to add a crystal fish to his aquarium while Kankuro was anxious to check his puppets, but Temari suddenly deviated from the route that would take her to her room to follow the Wind Sword out to the garden.

She found him sitting quietly, but not in meditation. Baki simply seemed lost in thought as he stared at the desert rose planted in the shelter of the large rock in the garden. Temari knelt and inserted a crystal flower bud by the desert rose and patted the soil around the stem as she gathered her thoughts.

Temari had assumed Baki's evasive behavior with her was simply that he didn't want her to see him weak. Now she felt as if he had been deliberately pushing her away. She sighed at the tension that clung between them because she didn't want it to fester, so took advantage of her brothers' absence to pose her question.

"Baki, are you going to isolate yourself from all women now or is it just me? You didn't say two words to me on the trip home."

"It's nothing, Temari," murmured Baki, but in fact, he was haunted by rather disturbing images of the girl since the Inquisition. They made him uncomfortable to be near her, but he preferred to avoid the issue rather than confront it.

Temari raised her hand to touch his arm, but Baki stood quickly and stepped out of reach. He was further relieved when he heard the door open to let her brothers into the garden. "I better go. I'm sure the Ruling Council will want to chew me out in the morning."

"You survived the Inquisition; the Ruling Council is a pack of squawking chickens compared to that," called Kankuro as he stepped forward. "Man, I think we deserve a break after that mission to Leaf. I could use some free time."

"We rested at the Crystal Caves," observed Gaara as he sought his perch on the large rock in the garden. The boy referred to a brief respite on the trail back from Konoha at the Crystal Caves with the Shugyoku clan. The Sand siblings were forming a strong bond with Kagami, a master of glasswork, and her Uncle Houshou. With the feminine horde of Kagami's younger cousins, the detour had been almost like visiting family for them.

"Come on, Gaara, you can't tell me you want to get back to the paperwork waiting for us?" prodded Kankuro. Then he suddenly turned to Baki and asked, "Hey, do you think the Council will be ticked off enough to drop you as Chief Administrator?"

"One can only hope. I assume you're going to follow me to the Council chambers tomorrow?"

It was Gaara who answered for them all. "As your advocates or bodyguards, depending on the Council's actions, we stand behind you."

* * *

_Sunagakure Council Chambers_

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Temari as soon as the door to the Council chamber opened and the tall jonin stepped through.

"Like you couldn't hear?" asked Baki.

"They removed you as the Chief Administrator of the Suna Ruling Council," muttered Gaara. "Does that mean no more paperwork?"

"No more administrative paperwork."

"Great!" Kankuro pumped a fist, but noticed the chuckle rumbling from the jonin. "What? Wait. No! Ah, man, somehow this means more work for us, right? "

"They said yes to the Academy?" queried Temari. At Baki's nod, she cast an I-told-you-so look to her brothers.

"The Council agreed that Suna would benefit from an academy based on the academic year rather than just the annual meetings we call an academy to test students. We have a week to establish its viability," assured Baki. "We have to acquire a building, lay claim to the training grounds, define the curriculum, set up a schedule, write the rules--"

"Sounds like a lot of work," grumbled Kankuro.

"At least the teaching staff is already designated," assured Baki.

"What will I do while Temari and Kankuro teach?" asked Gaara suddenly.

Baki looked at the boy and tilted his head as if it should be obvious. "Gaara, all of you will be teaching."

The boy blinked in response, but said nothing further.

"You can't abandon us, bro," declared Kankuro as he pinwheeled his arms to get the kinks out of his limbs. "Between us we have Sand, Wind, and Chakra strings covered. We make a great team whether it's missions or teaching rugrats."

"It will be good for you, Gaara," assured Temari. "It will help people see you being, er, useful instead of, er--"

"Menacing?" injected Baki. Gaara turned to gaze at his sensei as the man continued. "Temari has a good point, Gaara. Your work with the Suna Academy will be important for allowing the Council to see you as a person, not just a demon vessel."

"I'll be present," was all Gaara would concede.

"Hey, what if we suck at teaching?" asked Kankaro with a frown. "I like Kagami's little cousins well enough, but most kids are a pain, you know."

"Don't worry, I won't let you loose on Suna yet. You can test your pedagogical skills with guinea pigs from the Leaf," said Baki cryptically.

Kankuro's head snapped up. "Guinea pigs? Leaf? Baki, are you sure the Inquisition didn't leave you addled?"

"Konoha has invited Suna to send a contingent of student teachers to its Academy," explained Baki patiently after tossing a stern look at Kankuro who merely shrugged. Baki shook his head and added, "Konoha is still short-handed and their teaching staff has been reduced as chunin are assigned missions. It's a good trade-off. You get experience teaching and they get free labor for a week."

"But we just got back to Sunagakure!" wailed Kankuro. "We were in Konoha just a week ago!"

"I don't want to get my sand wet again," declared Gaara.

"Ugh! I bet Shadow Boy is teaching at the Academy, isn't he?" grumbled Temari. "I swear I'm going to hurt him if I have to work with him again."

"You haven't killed him yet, Temari. I'm sure you can exercise restraint for a little longer," observed Baki.

"Hey, what if run into the Panther who tried to kill you at the border?" asked Kankuro.

"Don't provoke any Leaf nins, especially Yugao Uzuki," cautioned Baki. "You're going to Konoha on a peaceful mission and I expect it to remain just that."

The jonin waited until he received a confirming nod from the three siblings.

"While you're doing your student teaching, I can take care of setting up the academy here. Now get packing so you can meet your ride. Lady Tsunade is summoning a real condor so you'll be in Konohagakure by tonight. And I expect reports on alternate days while you're there from each one of you."

* * *

_Konohagukure Day 2_

Temari's Update: Baki, I spent ten hours (count them—ten!) at the Konoha Academy every day and then have another hour of grading scrolls at night. You're lucky I am such a dedicated student teacher because I am sooooo tired right now. I thought these kids would be less work than babysitting Taro and Jiro, but it seems trying to find ways to accidentally kill yourself extends well into childhood. The students want to grow up too fast. Can you believe a ten-year old boy was hitting on me? But the girls all giggled when I put him in his place. They have some really strong girls here; most of them want to emulate Lady Tsunade.

And for your information, I did not harm Shadow Boy. I just used him as the target for my wind jutsu demonstration, a bright point of my day. I never realized how much work this takes—patience, communication skills, trying to engage students, your own confidence in your jutsus. How did you ever manage to survive with brats like us? Must be that obstinate work ethic of yours. And don't think you can pull a fast one on me. Hiroko will tell me if you're not getting sufficient rest while we're here.

Kankuro's Update: Yo, Baki, this teaching deal ain't so bad. Sure, it's a long day, but something is always happening in the classroom. Do they think their teachers were born yesterday? I can tell who's gonna be a problem-- and how-- within 5 minutes of entering a class. I think it's that gleam in their eyes—Hey, is that how you could tell we were up to something? Never could pull a good prank on you. Must give this further thought. Be very afraid. BWAHAHAHA (cough, cough…dammit! Stupid mosquito flew down my throat. Too many bugs here.)

Most of the kids thought the whole chakra string manipulation was cool. Of course, I had to demonstrate that they could be used on humans when some brat called Karasu a doll. Heh, I don't think discipline will be a problem at all. Teaching might be a piece of cake. I kinda see what you get out of it. Later.

Gaara's Update: Green and humid. Demonstrated sand jutsus. Did not kill anyone.

* * *

_Konohagakure Day 4_

Temari's Update: Baki, I will always wonder at how you kept your temper and didn't bash our brains in when we were younger. I think I understand how you must have felt at times. And I also understand how in the next instant, you think your students are geniuses when they get the point of the lesson or perform a perfect jutsu. It makes me feel as if I'm pretty cool. I even overheard Shikamaru mutter to his teammates that, "She's troublesome, but good at explaining things I guess." Looks like he does have some measure of intellect after all—if horrid taste in hairstyles.

I'm getting to know some of the Leaf nins better, especially the girls. Tenten, my opponent in the chunin exams, got to spar with me to demonstrate long range attacks. It wasn't a real match, but I had to admit to her that she'd be a formidable opponent now. I figured she'd take my comment the wrong way, but she just smiled and dragged me to lunch with her teammates. Maybe that was my torture, come to think of it, because I wound up stuck between the Jolly Green Jonin and the Little Green Sprout. And don't you ever make a botanical reference about me! Succulent desert flower, indeed! (shiver) I hope you're cringing as much as I did.

Kankuro's Update: Hey, Baki, things are still flowing like a cool breeze. The rugrats here are pretty sharp. Some of the older guys are a bit arrogant, but the nice looking girls are a good trade off. Get this. I actually saw the Panther the other day. Yeah, she was following us, but never confronted us. The Panther obviously wanted us to know she was watching us, though. I mean, as ANBU she would have hidden her movements if she didn't want to be spotted, right?

I'd say she's definitely still interested in you. Wow, that sounds like a potential date—well, it would if you didn't have that death penalty hanging on you if you set foot in Konoha. Or the fact that you killed her boyfriend. Or that you whipped her as-pirations to get revenge at the border. Or that her shoulder is wrapped up from the wound you gave her. Yeah, I'd say she's still after your blood. Man, I hope I avoid your luck with women.

Gaara's update: Green and damp. Sand remains dry. Killed vermin, of the eight-legged kind.

* * *

_Konohagakure Day 6_

Temari's update: Baki, it's been a good experience, so I'm glad we had this little stint at the Konoha Academy. Shikamaru will see us off at the gates tomorrow morning and we'll intercept a condor outside the village for a quick ride home. Look, if you get wind about the 'incident', then please just keep an open mind until I can tell you my version of events. It'll be good to get home.

Kankuro's update: Whoa, Baki, now, don't get all upset, but, I can explain the little 'incident.' Really, it's not anything too troublesome (I know I've been in Konoha too long when I start sounding like Shadow Boy). So, I'll just shut up now and wait until I see you. Teaching has been a blast. I'm looking forward to working in the Suna Academy.

Gaara's update: There was an incident.

* * *

_Konohagakure Gates_

Temari gave her last taunt to Shikamaru at the gates of Konoha and turned to walk away with her brothers.

"That was an interesting escort," muttered Gaara.

"You think Shadow Boy was making sure we left the village?" asked Kankuro.

Temari gave a nervous laugh before she asked, "What makes you think that? Now let's move it so we can catch our ride."

Kankuro and Gaara avoided looking at her and each other. Each one thought the 'incident' had fallen under the radar of the other siblings. They walked on quietly, each wondering how Baki would react.

* * *

_Sunagakure_

Baki reread the last notes he had received from his team and rubbed his chin. He had decided not to meet them when the condor landed at the training grounds, but he had left specific instructions that he wanted to see the Sabaku siblings from youngest to eldest. He preferred to get the bad news immediately and predicted that the 'incident' involved Gaara.

_Tap._ The sound was so quiet, Baki almost wondered if he'd heard it. "Enter."

Gaara closed the door behind him and merely stared as the jonin remained seated at his desk.

"Gaara."

"Baki."

"I know my name. I want to know about this incident you mentioned."

"You think I killed someone." Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and blinked.

Baki steepled his fingers before him and said, "No, I'm sure the Hokage would have notified me if that were the case, but obviously it's something that upsets you. Even Kankuro and Temari referred to an incident."

Gaara frowned slightly and murmured, "How did they know?"

"What was that?" asked Baki.

"I was alone when I was attacked, just like the last time I was in Konohagakure, midnight, sitting on the roof by the fish with the wind chimes."

"An assassin," said Baki, then leaned forward as he realized, "And you didn't kill?"

"I didn't kill the assassin." Gaara was silent for a moment before adding, "The legs are broken, but I didn't crush the body."

"But you didn't kill." Baki sat back in his chair and realized he was laughing. "That's it? That's the incident?"

"I summoned Captain Morino who said he'd take care of it."

Baki nodded. "Did you check the bingo book to see if you could identify the assassin?"

The slight change in Gaara's expression indicated he had not thought of it. "No."

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Typically there's not enough left to identify. I'll contact Morino on the matter. Is that all?"

"Teaching was—interesting," admitted Gaara. "Kankuro should be here after he puts away his puppets."

"Good. That's all," said Baki, but as Gaara turned around, he added, "And welcome home."

Gaara nodded and was gone. Baki stood up to look out the window and spent a little time marveling at how much the boy had grown.

_Rapity, rap._ The jonin turned and summoned, "Come in, Kankuro."

"Man, it's good to be home," said the Puppet Master as he sauntered in and threw himself across the chair while the jonin remained standing. "Hey, Baki, you look like you've got your color back."

"It's been restful with you lot off in Konoha," admitted Baki as he walked to stand by Kankuro. "So, you want to add any details to the incident?"

Baki was surprised to see Kankuro—blushing? It was incongruent with an assassination attempt on Gaara.

"Uh, well, you know, she asked for it!" declared Kankuro as he sat up.

Baki frowned. A female assassin was not the norm, but then he had personal experience with a woman who was after his blood. Baki leaned on his desk and asked, "The assassin was a woman?"

Now Kankuro blinked and asked, "Assassin? Hey, did someone try to kill Gaara while we were in Leaf?"

"I thought that was the incident you referred to," prodded Baki, then realized it had to be something different. "All right, spill it. What girl are you talking about and what did you do?"

"Hey, it's not like I hurt her," defended Kankuro. "Really, I only fight with Temari. She'd think I was ignoring her if we didn't get into our tussles."

"Kankuro, quit evading the question. What did you do?"

Kankuro turned a way and mumbled, "Ahksstr."

"You what?"

_Sigh._ "I kissed her."

"Temari?"

"No, ew, that would be sick, you know? I mean I kissed—hell, I forgot her name. The blonde who's Shadow Boy's teammate. Family runs a flower shop. Always bitching at Shikamaru."

"You forced your attention on a girl and you don't even know her name?" _Swat._

"Ow." Kankuro rubbed the side of his head where the dope slap fell. "Hey, it wasn't like that. It's just, she was making fun of my face paint, saying how it would be horrible to kiss, and then she began bad mouthing Sand nins, calling us violent hoodlums, saying we know how to make war but wouldn't know how to make love…So, I thought I'd shut her up."

"So you kissed her?"

"It worked! Even Shikamaru applauded my actions, until she said I was a better kisser than he was," smirked Kankuro. "But then, Shikamaru protested that they'd been ten at the time and confessed that he hadn't liked her mango flavored lip gloss which is when I made my escape while she was beating on him."

Baki pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hope this is an isolated incident?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I just sort of wanted to see if kissing would be different with someone other than Kagami," admitted Kankuro quietly.

_Swat!_

"Ow!"

"What the hell are you, a kissing bandit?" demanded Baki.

"Look, I didn't force myself on Kagami, either. It just sort of happened when we were at the Crystal Caves. We were just curious, you know. Besides, that one was all your fault!"

"My fault? I don't recall telling you to start kissing any girl who comes in your vicinity, especially not one who is part of a powerful clan and ally!"

"So it's all right for you to kiss Temari but not for me to share a kiss with my friend?" queried Kankuro.

Baki suddenly tensed. He'd really kissed Temari? "I thought that wasn't real. Wait. Was it…"

"Lips to lips, dude, none of this peck on the cheek business," informed Kankuro.

"Damn." Baki seemed to grow pale, but then wondered if Kankuro wasn't pulling one on him. "How did you find out?"

"Well, cameras in the Inquisition chamber recorded it and Captain Morino was making you like a pervert to the Hokage until I stepped in to save your hide by explaining that Temari is like the most important woman in your life. It was the best I could do without mentioning, you know, that whole betrothal contract that you were forced to sign."

"That's a moot point since it's been destroyed," murmured Baki as he shook his head. He failed to notice the flash of guilt in Kankuro's expression as he continued, "Still, how can she trust me? I should apologize to Temari."

"Temari didn't act traumatized," assured Kankuro. "She probably thought it was just the effects of the Inquisition and not that you've suddenly become a lecherous old goat."

"How reassuring," said Baki sardonically.

"Look, it wasn't like you shared a suck-your-face-off kiss." Kankuro leaned back as he explained, "The kiss looked, well, sweet, if you want to use a girly term. It made me wonder what it would feel like, except I wouldn't want to kiss Temari."

"And this behavior inspired you to use Kagami to appease your curiosity?" asked Baki.

"Kagami was curious, too. When we were shooting the breeze, the subject of kissing came up."

"You didn't tell her that about my kissing Temari, did you?"

"Hey, I haven't even talked to Temari about you kissing Temari. Think I'm stupid? Hell, I'd rather face Gaara's Shukaku."

Baki exhaled in relief. "Smart move."

"Damn straight," agreed Kankuro. "Kagami was the one who brought up kissing because one of her little cousins was planning on trying to ambush Gaara for a kiss before Kagami stopped her. So we talked about this first kiss stuff and, man, I never realized how important that is to girls. Anyway, I didn't want Kagami to worry that no guy would ever want to kiss her; she has enough hang-ups as it is."

"Kagami does carry her own burdens," admitted Baki, but a part of him wondered if he had been Temari's first kiss. Damn! Now he felt even more guilty.

Kankuro ended his explanation. "So, we kissed and now Kagami can't say she's never been kissed and now I know that kissing girls isn't like eating dumplings where any dumpling will do."

"A word of advice. Don't refer to women as dumplings around Temari," offered Baki.

"Gotcha," agreed Kankuro as he rose. "And I'm not about to become some Romeo. You can't just kiss any girl, can you, and have it feel right?"

Baki looked at the youth and shrugged, "Some men are just more discriminating. It looks like we share the same trait where women are concerned."

Kankuro rose and stretched. "As long as I don't have to share your bad luck with them. Now I'm gonna find some real dumplings and indulge."

The Puppet Master waved lazily and walked out the door, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Kagami. They had been sitting near the pond having a water fight with their bare feet, talking about growing up and things she couldn't experience being so isolated at the Crystal Caves. This had led to her revealing her cousin's plan to ambush Gaara for a kiss. It had been innocent curiosity that had initiated the act, but there had been that warm tingling feeling upon its execution. That feeling had been conspicuously absent when he'd kissed the Leaf girl. Kankuro continued walking, lost in his thoughts about his first kiss.

Back in his office, Baki closed his eyes to try to capture the memory of kissing Temari. He was fairly certain there had been no groping, although he remembered caressing her cheek. At least, he hoped that was the right memory. And he fervently prayed that was all he did because if he really thought about it, there was definitely more that he would want from Temari than a kiss.

He wiped his hand across is face and pushed aside those feelings as disgusting. Baki had done everything in his power to prevent marrying the girl, much as her father wanted that outcome. The Kazekage had offered her as a bribe to ensure Baki's capitulation to becoming their sensei, had tried to get him to agree to an early marriage while the girl was barely into puberty, and finally had forced the Wind Sword to sign a betrothal contract before the Chunin exams in Konoha.

Baki had managed to evade these plans and had even told Kankuro to destroy the betrothal contract when they had found it after the Kazekage's death. He didn't have the right to think of Temari as his wife and the more distance he put between them, the easier it would be to show her the kiss was just a fluke. That would be better than submitting them to an awkward apology.

He took a deep breath and felt ready to face Temari. But then he wondered about the incident she had mentioned. Was it the assassination attempt on Gaara or Kankuro the kissing bandit? But why would she have her own version of either event? He frowned at this puzzle.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Temari?"

Baki saw a slender hand on the door, then Temari slipped in and closed the door behind her with a rather sheepish look on her face.

"All right, this has to be bad to have you looking like you were ten again," observed Baki.

Temari took a deep breath and started to say something, then shook her head, mumbled something under her breath, and then said brightly, "You're looking well, Baki. I suppose you've found time to rest as well as work on the academy project. Did Hiroko get a list of students to contact? Was Yura amenable to our using the jonin barracks?"

"Nice try, Temari, but your tactics aren't going to work." Baki crossed his arms over his chest and demanded sternly, "What's this incident you mentioned in your letter?"

"Well, you see, it involved, er," Temari couldn't look him in the eye, but instead murmured. "Sake."

"Sake?" Baki had never known the girl to drink.

"Sake," confirmed Temari. She cleared her throat and added, "And, um, strip poker."

"Sake and strip poker," repeated Baki with an incredulous note to his voice.

"See? That's why I wanted to explain my version of things—"

"Who were they?" asked Baki, but now his tone held a note of fury. He didn't give a damn about the death sentence on his head. He was going to Konoha to unleash the Wind Sword on the fools who had taken advantage of the girl. Maybe he'd even bring Gaara along to crush their bodies into pulp afterwards or let Kankuro impale them in his puppets for good measure.

"Who? Oh, um, Anko, Shizune, Kurenai,--"

"Those are all women," inserted Baki. This made no sense. Temari wasn't interested in other women, was she?

"Well, yeah, Shizune was having a girls' night at her apartment. She was upset when Anko showed up with bottles of sake, but soon they were passing it around and, well, I could barely even get a sip down my throat. Nasty stuff, I don't know how you can drink it."

"It can be an acquired taste," admitted Baki. "But I don't understand how strip poker fits into this unless you, uh, have certain preferences."

"Oh, normally don't like card games, but I felt I needed to investigate," replied Temari with a confident nod. "You know how I can't back down once I've made up my mind."

"Indeed." That was all Baki could think of to say. Temari stripping down with the four women—No! He wasn't going there and scowled at himself.

Temari noted his expression and urged, "Don't be mad at me when I explain, okay? I had good reasons for doing it, but each woman had to come up with a transformation jutsu of a man who would, you now, lose a piece of clothing with a lost bet."

Baki actually blinked. What? He spoke hesitantly, "A transformation jutsu?"

"Well, of course."

"That's not how strip poker is usually played," he muttered.

"Really? Well, I'm starting to realize I've led a pretty sheltered life," murmured Temari, but then she smiled and said, "So you understand why I did it."

Baki nodded then shook his head, "No, I have no idea why you would."

"But you're the only man I know well enough for a detailed transformation!" Temari rocked back on her heels as if her explanation was obvious.

Baki rubbed his temple and tried not to wince at the implications. "Are you telling me that taking part in this strip poker required that you create an image of me?"

"Yes," assured Temari.

"And that for every bet you lost, this—image—of me lost a piece of clothing?"

"Yes!" Temari seemed pleased at Baki's level of understanding.

"And did you manage to win more than you lost?" asked the jonin tentatively.

"Oh, I lost almost every time," declared Temari, "but it was worth it."

"I can only hope I was in good company," sighed Baki.

"Actually, there was an interesting assortment of men, but they were used because they had been the last man to get the woman angry."

"Ah." Baki nodded. Oddly enough, he was beginning to see the point in this version of strip poker. "So the woman could get revenge on the man by manipulating aspects of his image when she transformed."

"Precisely; I think Anko was brilliant to think it up," confirmed Temari.

"Her mind certainly works in interesting ways," agreed Baki.

Temari nodded and explained, "Anko conjured Captain Morino who had chastised her for summoning her snakes in the village, so she warped every limb of his into snakes. Shizune had trouble deciding, but finally settled on Genma Shiranui because she had to chase him down for his checkup, so obviously he wound up looking like a pincushion. Kurenai used Kakashi because he had interrupted a sort of date she had with Asuma, so she made him literally look like a scarecrow. And you should have seen the fish lips she gave the Copy Ninja when she removed the mask! Oh, and Yugao Uzuki—"

"Wait. The Panther was there? Conjuring an image of—her dead lover?" Baki could not imagine such behavior.

"Yes! No! I mean, that's why I joined the party in the first place. The Panther had been stalking us and when I heard Shizune telling Anko that Yugao would be at their girls' night, I made sure I got invited. And, no, she called an image of some bounty hunter named Sazanami who found her pinned at the border gate. I think she's almost as angry with him as she is with you considering all the slashes she gave him."

"Temari, it could have been dangerous for you. Just by association with me, you could have been a target."

"Heheh, funny you should mention that," replied the girl as she scratched the back of her head. "We did sort of get into it but Shizune wound up nailing both of us with her senbon before it was more than a shoving match."

"Temari, even a wounded ANBU is no one to provoke. You were lucky that Shizune had the sense to intervene," admonished Baki.

"But I had to find out why she was stalking us and she finally admitted she wanted to get a message to you. Yugao wanted you to know that Hayate's sword is now buried with him, but that she hoped to meet you in the Kendo Masters' Tournament when it comes around."

"I see," said Baki with a nod. Typical. The only interest he generated in a woman was to spill his blood.

When Baki remained silent, Temari added, "Isn't Suna supposed to host it next?"

But Baki's silence had been provoked because he realized he could use this episode as an excuse to distance himself from Temari. He maintained a cold expression as he asked, "So this little catfight was the incident you referred to in your note?"

"I was worried that Shizune would report it to Tsunade," admitted Temari as she began to feel uncomfortable. His impassive face prompted her to add, "If I wasn't worried about Yugao hunting you down in Suna, I wouldn't have bothered with the girls' night."

"I am not some witless boy, Temari, nor am I without my own resources. Don't you remember that I specifically told you not to provoke Yugao Uzuki? Iruka sent a message to me about Yugao burying the sword; it was waiting for me when we arrived. You should have gone to him with your concerns, not used me as an excuse to indulge in a frivolous escapade."

Temari stood in shock as he berated her. Yes, she was accustomed to a stern word now and again, but never had Baki used such a condescending tone with her! "But, you didn't tell us about—"

"It was none of your business," declared Baki with deliberation.

Temari drew back. She had never considered that; Baki was an important part of her world. "I was only trying to--."

"You engaged in hostile behavior against an ANBU and put our alliance with Konoha in jeopardy. Furthermore, you couldn't use an image of some Leaf nin for your games, you had to choose a Suna Marshal to ridicule."

"It wasn't like that!" protested Temari. "I didn't alter anything about you when—when…" Her voice dropped off as she realized how the whole venture would seem to a man and indeed, the others had all been the butt of a joke.

"Just how much of my body did you reveal during the poker game?"

Temari shifted uncomfortably. Considering all the layers of clothing, wraps, and weapons Baki typically wore, it was easy to keep most of his image covered. Still, she admitted, "I got no further than, ahem, a bare chest." She then quickly said, "But I didn't uncover your face, I swear."

"Ah, but that was one feature you could have altered for improvement, but you didn't think of that, did you? And you can't even claim drunkenness as an excuse for being so witless."

Temari could barely make herself reply to his caustic tone. "I was trying to protect—"

"You have neither the age nor experience to claim to protect me, Temari," asserted Baki. "Your behavior was very disappointing; I would not have expected this level of disrespect from you."

He saw Temari stiffen at his tone before she offered him a deep bow. He could see that she was blinking away tears generated by his harsh tone, and she sounded subdued when she said, "Forgive me, Sensei. I will serve whatever punishment you see fit for my actions without complaint."

Baki had to think quickly to improvise the penalty, but there was no change in the censure of his voice. "You will personally clean out the jonin barracks that we will be using for the Academy without the help of your brothers. Furthermore, we will not speak of this again. I will attribute this incident to your immaturity, but I forbid you to use me in these childish games in the future."

He told himself she wasn't brushing anything away from her cheeks. He told himself it was for her own good that he drive a wedge between them.

But as Temari walked out the door, Baki would have given anything to have had the ten-year old tomboy back rather than the beautiful kunoichi she had become. In truth, Baki would forgive Temari anything, even a lethal wound to his heart, but he couldn't let her know that now or ever.

_End Chapter 1_

**Author Notes:**

It's been quite a few months since I last posted a story, so I was trying to add enough into this to jog the memory. The earlier stories are Dry Winds, Forceful Winds, and Howling Winds that take the reader from Baki meeting his genin team, to the Chunin exams and its aftermath, to a return trip to Konoha where Baki undergoes an Inquisition.

Because the anime of Naruto shows the Sand sibs at the Konoha gates with Shikamaru where he thanks them for helping out at the Academy, I felt justified in sending them back to Konoha for a quick lesson. And it challenged me to think about what could happen if left to their own devices, hence the assassin, the kissing, and the strip poker.

I was stuck for a while for what would be Temari's 'incident' and then thought of the strip poker—but of course, there had to be a twist to that. I love Anko's imagination! But don't put anything into Kankuro kissing Ino because it was what it was and nothing more. His kiss with Kagami, on the other hand….well, there is a reason I developed her as an original character. Those scenes worked best from Kankuro's memory rather than starting the story at the Crystal Caves. And of course Gaara is mostly concerned about avoiding wet sand.

Folks will recognize why Kurenai made Kakashi a scarecrow and gave him fish lips. I leave it to your imagination how many of Ibiki's appendages got the snake treatment from Anko. As for Sazanami, he is the bounty hunter who was a swordsmith wrongly accused of murder in the anime fillers. The story between him and Yugao is, well, for another story, but you can find my ideas about a Genma/Shizune pairing in the story Hidden Hearts of the Hidden Leaves set as a future fic.

I decided I needed to address Baki and Temari's relationship in this, but if you disapprove of that pairing, don't fret too much. This story will focus on how the Sand sibs become jonin rather than romance, but I felt I needed to push the two in the next step of reviewing each other as Temari finishes growing up. In the meantime, I have to set up for the rescue Matsuri arc!

As always, thanks for reading. Reviews aren't necessary to get me to finish the story, but they are warmly appreciated.


	2. Siblings

Summary: Three sets of siblings contribute something to establishing the Suna Academy. Baki, in the meantime, realizes how insightful his students have become about him.

**JOSTLING WINDS**

_**Siblings **_

_Sunagakure: Cliff House_

"What's up, bro?" asked Kankuro as he joined his brother on the roof of the cliff house. It was a new moon, so the stars were beautiful and clear in the sky, but the mood from his brother was definitely dark. Oddly, it wasn't a sinister darkness, but one of loneliness.

"Temari and Baki still aren't talking to each other," observed Gaara.

"Don't sweat it; we've been pretty busy getting the building and grounds in shape for the Academy. Even I've hardly talked with Temari."

The Puppet Master leaned back on his elbows and continued in a ramble, "Man, I never want to live in the jonin barracks. At least we can use the weapons they tossed out for our students. Those jonin were filthy slobs. Gotta give Baki credit for being a neat freak."

"If Temari didn't badger us, we'd be just as sloppy."

"We're doing her a service, gives our big sister something to bug us about so she feels she's in control," assured Kankuro.

"Is her need for control why she won't let us help her clean out the barracks?" asked Gaara.

"Wind power is at her beck and call and that weasel she summons is the best tool for cutting the walls to make classrooms," assured Kankuro as he stretched back. "Personally, I don't mind playing plumber and general fix-it man while you play groundskeeper and gofer."

Gaara blinked. "What is a gopher? Isn't that a burrowing animal?"

"It's a--never mind." At Gaara's skeptical look, Kankuro sighed, "I take it back, you are not a gofer. Okay? You'd be more like that weasel."

"Hn." Gaara was determined to pursue his concerns. "They should be talking to each other."

"Gophers and weasels?" queried Kankuro.

Gaara was determined not to be distracted by Kankuro's random thoughts. "Temari and Baki!"

Kankuro quirked an eyebrow. "It's not worth fretting over; Baki and Temari will get their groove back. Check out that sky!"

Gaara just nodded, but began listening to Kankuro as he pointed out constellations in the night sky and challenged him to come up with new labels for them.

"...and those three there? I think Orion's belt is really a lame name."

"What about Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari?"

"Sounds good to me," assured Kankuro. He nudged his brother. It was so easy to forget that the demon vessel was just a lost little boy sometimes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Suna Academy: Prep_

Temari lifted the fan for a strategic strike against the sand and dust that had accumulated in the hallway. This was the final area she needed to clear and she aimed the debris toward the balcony at the end of the corridor. A cyclone would take it to the dump.

_Whoosh!_

She leaned against her fan, but had a satisfied smirk on her face. Baki had served as an inspiration for every wind jutsu she had used. She would prove to him she wasn't some immature child!

"I'd hate to have that force aimed at me," called Kankuro after emitting a whistle.

"It took a bit out of me, but it's the last of the clean-up!" replied Temari. "How's it going for you?"

"I'm waiting for the oil on a stuck faucet to soak in. Gaara's sorting through the weapons."

Temari had wrinkled her nose at his job, then said, "I'll go help Gaara."

"Call it a day, sis. We're just about done and you don't have to work like a demon, you know." He cautiously added, "Baki is down with Gaara."

Temari wiped her forehead and said, "Right, I'll just wait for you to finish."

She walked to the balcony at the end of the hall and leaned off the railing letting the perspiration evaporate with the dry wind.

Just out of her peripheral vision, she would have seen Baki and Gaara below her. Gaara noted that Baki looked up at Temari on the balcony, but whereas before he would have at least sent a wind whisper to her, the jonin just went back to sharpening a blade.

After several minutes had passed, the boy spoke. "I thought the student weapons were supposed to be blunt."

Baki stopped his actions and mumbled, "I was going to keep this one."

Gaara quirked an eyebrow; it was not Baki's habit to lie so badly. "I didn't know you used the battle axe."

"Been meaning to start," muttered Baki.

"You don't intend to use it on my sister, do you? Are you that mad at Temari?"

"Gaara, since when am I the one with homicidal tendencies here?" asked Baki. "Of course I wouldn't hurt Temari."

"Not physically, but you aren't talking to each other and that's not normal. If Temari were mad, she'd rant about it and then do something nice to apologize. So it has to be you being mad at her," concluded Gaara.

"It's nothing that will kill us, Gaara."

Gaara looked away from the man."If you've put a wall between you and Temari, I suppose Kankuro and I will be next."

Baki put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he assured, "I made a promise on the Kazekage's grave that I would be here for all three of you, to serve whatever role you needed."

Gaara looked away again as he gathered his thoughts. "I was only seven when you came to us. The Shukaku wanted to kill you for making a fool of me by pouring water on my Sand. Instead, I listened to Temari."

"I remember." Baki often wished the little tomboy had never grown up.

"After the Chunin exams, I realized that I've come to expect the two of you to be there to take care of me. I'm not ready to have that change." Gaara turned to Baki again.

Baki met the boy's gaze. Gaara was the most powerful shinobi in Sunagakure, yet he was still just a teenager, a socially awkward one at that. "I'll have to think about how to ease things with Temari, but that's all I can promise."

Gaara nodded. "I'll take these weapons into the Academy armory."

With a swirl of sand, the weapons were gathered and the boy was gone. Baki released his breath only to hear Kankuro speaking behind him.

"He's right, you know." The Puppet Master had just come out of the door and was wiping the oil off of his hands.

"Finished with the plumbing?" asked Baki.

"Nothing that a bit of lubricating oil couldn't fix," explained Kankuro, then his voice turned serious. "And Gaara's still right about this rift between you and Temari. It's been bugging him."

"I didn't realize he'd even care," admitted Baki.

"He was just a runt when we formed the team, so you and Temari have been like foster parents to him. Hell, it's not like the kid had a great example in our real parents. So this thing lately has been like having parents who are splitting up. I have to admit that you had me feeling like cracking your two heads together to make up."

"I'd like to see you try," retorted Baki, then immediately held his hands up. "No, don't take that as a challenge. I feel duly chastised--by a teenager, no less."

Kankuro ventured, "So, what is up with you and Temari?"

"Growing pains," was all that Baki would reveal.

"Huh, and here I thought you were still freaked out about kissing her," muttered Kankuro.

"Why would I be freaking out about that?" demanded Baki.

"Because you're the biggest prude in Suna," replied Kankuro.

"I have a duty to protect Temari even against myself," stated Baki.

"Dude, you're the most sexually repressed person in the shinobi world," declared Kankuro.

"I am not repressed; I think about sex as much as any other man," explained Baki. "I just don't act on it as frequently as others do."

"The point is, ain't no way you're gonna jump my sister," said Kankuro.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," muttered Baki.

"Baki, you're the first to acknowledge that a kunoichi can be strong in battle, but when you see that kunoichi as a woman, it's like she becomes some porcelain doll to you. Look, I understand that what happened with your mother has affected how you look at women. But one thing I've noticed is that women are not as fragile as they seem. You don't have to be scared of breaking them."

Baki now just crossed his arms and blinked. Was it all about his own fears and not what was best for Temari?

"You're pushing Temari away in a weird attempt to protect her honor when if you really think about it, she trusts you more than any man in her life. Pushing her away could make her rethink who she should be trusting. Doesn't make sense to shake her up like that, but what the hell do I know?"

Kankuro patted Baki on the back and the jonin wondered if the youth actually had more insight to women in his fifteen years of life than the jonin had at thirty. Was this conversation even real?

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," admitted Baki. "Right now, though, I'm going to make sure the weapons are properly stowed in the Armory. You and Gaara tend to be slobs without some direction. Then I'll see about talking to Temari, all right?"

Kankuro just offered his devil-may-care grin and leaned against the wall. Actually, he was relieved the Wind Sword hadn't treated him like some impudent kid and instead had taken his remarks as friendly advice. He closed his eyes to relax for a moment, but his respite was shattered when he heard Temari shouting from the balcony.

"Oh, crap, she's gonna chew Baki's head off!" muttered Kankuro to himself, but as he ran around the building to get a clear view, he saw his sister leaping down from the balcony in a huff.

"Hey! I said don't move those markers. They designate the perimeter of the Suna Academy training grounds." The kunoichi confronted the three young men who were busy removing the posts that Gaara had set up.

"Look, little girl, we're elite jonin and this is our spot! Some little chunin isn't gonna tell us different, even if she is the Kazakage's daughter. That bastard got what he deserved. Now go home and play with your dolls." The man's voice was very deep and deliberate. His companions were no less imposing.

"My brother's the one with the dolls--and they're battle puppets!" replied Temari as Kankuro came to stand beside his sister.

The Puppet Master explained calmly, "Temari's the one with the whip-ass tessen. Want to demonstrate, sis?"

"With pleasure," agreed Temari as she pulled out her iron fan.

At this point Baki and Gaara had exited the building and stood several feet behind Temari. Baki restrained the boy and murmured, "It's just a dominance display. Temari can handle this."

Gaara merely nodded, but let his sand flow menacingly around him nonetheless. Kankuro stepped back to stand with them and to avoid the backswing of the tessen. The intruding jonin suddenly looked anxiously in Baki's direction.

"You gonna let a girl do the fighting for you, Marshal?" asked a jonin. "Or is she just a distraction until you make a move on us and unleash that demon boy?"

Baki smirked as he noted Temari bristling at the comments. "We won't interfere as long as you don't use any jutsus. We just plan to enjoy the show, right?"

"Yeah, one Temari versus three goons should be good odds," agreed Kankuro with Gaara merely grunting his affirmation.

"I won't go easy because she's a girl," declared the man.

"I won't go easy because you're all nitwits," replied Temari.

"Defend our claim, Temari. No wind jutsus, but don't get our grounds too bloody," ordered Baki.

The faith in her abilities that Baki's words conveyed was heartening and Temari felt the flow of adrenaline. She didn't take her gaze from her opponents and merely nodded as she found her ground. The grin she gave to the men was disconcerting.

Her opponents often forgot that the tessen had many uses and didn't need to be unfolded to be used as a weapon. Temari blocked the strikes that came her way by using her tessen like a club, although a few hits met their mark. She was testing her opponents' techniques and found them quite aversive when one man tried to grope her with a hammy hand.

The kunoichi effectively clubbed the man in the nose to send him reeling back to his two comrades. The trio gathered their wits and attacked in concert, but Temari tilted the fan and spiraled through them to strike one man's knee and another man's gut simultaneously. The leader got in a blow to her back, but she used the closed fan to catch her balance and then as a pole to swing out with both feet kicking. Her challengers were now lying prone on the ground.

"Baki, I think you should review what passes for jonin in Suna lately," she called over her shoulder as her team approached and she leaned on her fan.

"I'll definitely bring it up with the Council," verified Baki.

"They seem like good candidates for the Border Bears," suggested Kankuro.

"It would be a good idea if these men vanished," added Gaara. "I was disappointed in the lack of blood."

More than anything, this last statement sent the three losers on their feet, but before they could escape, they found the Wind Sword blocking their path. "I expect you'll want to immediately volunteer for border duty, say in the Eastern sector."

"Yes, Marshal," intoned all three men as they recognized Baki's jurisdiction.

As the team watched the invaders leave, Kankuro rubbed his stomach. "We deserve a night out to celebrate the renovation of the Suna Academy. The Junbuu restaurant sounds like a good reward."

"You two go ahead and get a table. I need to tend to Temari," said Baki.

The boys exchanged a quick glance and left without saying goodbye.

The kunoichi turned to the jonin as calmly as she could. "It's just a couple of bruises, no real damage. I can take care of myself."

"I know," admitted Baki, "but you acted as the Academy champion just now, so be quiet and enjoy being pampered for a change."

Temari took a deep breath, but followed Baki into the Academy. She was pleased that the jonin equipped an infirmary per her recommendation. She sat in a chair after leaning her fan against the counter while he rummaged through the cabinets looking for the ointment.

Once he found the jar, Baki was having second thoughts about tending to the girl. Wasn't being alone with Temari in a potentially compromising situation the reason he wanted to distance himself from her?

Without turning around, he said, "You'll need to pull the top down so I can get to your shoulder and back. This will hurt."

"Don't worry; I trust you, Baki." Temari pulled her garment away sufficiently to reveal the pale skin without embarrassment.

Her simple response actually eased Baki's mind. Why couldn't he take her faith in him as a salve for his fear that he would act impetuously?

He was silent as he applied the ointment to the bruises. The one on her back was larger and so he infused just a little chakra into the healing, which was his limit in first aid. She quickly tugged her garments into place and smiled tentatively at him.

"Am I still pegged as an immature brat?" she ventured to ask

Baki leaned on the counter, took a deep breath, and forced himself to concede. "It was foolhardy to use my image like you did, especially to provoke the Panther. But I understand you thought you were trying to protect me from a potential assassin."

"We still need you, Baki. You're the one positive influence we've had growing up. You were the one who taught us about loyalty and honor."

"I'm not some paragon of virtue, Temari." Baki had to look away from her when he finally brought up the subject that was most painful to him. "I don't know if you should trust me considering that I kissed you during that damned Inquisition in Konoha. Perhaps it's best if we do maintain our distance."

Temari was silent for a long moment. She finally realized that the great Wind Sword, for all his experience and wisdom as a shinobi, really was a moron where it came to women.

"Baki, you had to be drugged up and bereft of all your mental barriers before you kissed me!" declared Temari. A frown marred her face before she added, "Being my first kiss is not something you should be ashamed about. I was relieved you didn't hate me for asking you to go through the Inquisition."

"I'm sure you never dreamed I'd be the man taking that first kiss from you," argued Baki. "It should have been some young man you fancied."

"You didn't take that kiss; I shared it with you," corrected Temari. "I'm not worried that there's this lust-filled beast in you just waiting to pounce on me. Frankly, you're probably the biggest prude I know!"

"That seems to be a popular opinion," remarked Baki drily.

"I thought prude sounded better than sexually repressed," admitted Temari shyly.

"I am not--" began Baki. "Wait, just what gives you this sudden insight into the male psyche?"

"Look, I have a confession to make, but I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it, especially since it means you need to appreciate the fact that I'm old enough to make judgments about men and not some brainless porcelain doll."

"I'll concede you that point," agreed Baki cautiously.

Temari took a deep breath, then began. "I had plenty of men, from chunin to jonin--and one old silver-haired lecher--who wanted to make sure I was feeling welcomed in Konoha."

"Is there anyone I need to kill or mutilate?" inserted Baki.

"No! That's my point. Look, yes, I flirted with a few of them, but I learned to distinguish the charming flirts from the real wolves. But I'm a stickler for boundaries and I made sure every man understood that and avoided the ones who wouldn't respect it."

Temari then stood up and said, in a rather surprising challenge, "So don't think I couldn't handle you, either."

Baki was left speechless for a moment as she adjusted her fan on her back again. She was almost out the door when she noticed he still seemed stunned, so she stopped to call over her shoulder, "You are coming to dinner with us, aren't you?"

The jonin literally had to shake his head as he gathered his thoughts. His students were teaching him a lot today. Finally he walked up to her and confirmed, "I'm pretty sure Kankuro is expecting me to pick up the tab."

The Wind Sword then offered his arm for her to take. Temari didn't need to hear the words to understand the gesture; it was the only way to properly escort a lady, not an immature girl, to dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Councilor's Tower_

Baki opened the scroll carried by the messenger bird and performed the jutsu that revealed a dossier. Ibiki Morino had sent a folder with a summary on the assassin Gaara had captured in Konoha. Apparently the boy had provided a service to Leaf by disabling the villain, so the good Captain was generous in providing information about the man. He had sent the medical report as well as a copy of the interrogation.

The jonin reviewed the transcript and by the time he finished, he was cursing softly. The assassin appeared to have been hired by a phantom Suna nin. He sat back and let the names of three siblings fall from his lips.

"Yashumaru. Karura. Karumaru."

"Baki? Why were you saying my mother's name and her brothers?" asked Temari. She stood with Kankuro and Gaara at the open doorway to his office.

"Sit down, all of you and close the door." Baki then directed his question carefully. "Kankuro, Temari, what do you remember of your uncles?"

Temari tried to begin diplomatically. "Yashumaru was a medic nin until he became Gaara's caretaker."

Kankuro scoffed, "We now equate that name with two-faced son of a bitch."

Gaara accepted this information with a nod. "Yashumaru is--no longer relevant."

"Yes, it's clear that both Yashumaru and Karura are deceased," summarized Baki.

"Did you ever meet our mother?" asked Temari with a tilt of her head. She'd never considered it before; one simply did not talk about Mother.

Baki nodded. "I served as Karura's bodyguard while she was pregnant with you, actually, but just for a few months before I became jonin when I was fourteen."

"I knew the Kazekage was disappointed that I was a girl," ventured Temari.

"Hell, I was a boy and the Kazekage was still disappointed," declared Kankuro.

"He hated me," said Gaara simply.

"Look, you're all stating the obvious; move on and don't let a ghost control your life. But remember that the Yondaime Kazekage rose to the challenge of leading us when the Sandaime went missing and Suna was being threatened," explained Baki. "His cold, calculating nature was further shaped by these experiences and you, as his children, were caught in that fallout."

There was silence for a moment before Gaara asked, "Who is Karumaru?"

"Mother had an older brother named Karumaru." At this point Temari frowned. "I only remember seeing him one time, but he and Father were having a loud argument."

"I don't remember him at all," muttered Kankuro, "but I get a creepy feeling whenever I hear that name."

"You should. You interrupted the argument to show off a little puppet you'd discovered. I couldn't catch you in time to keep you out," explained Temari.

"Man, I bet that earned a swat on my butt," suggested Kankuro.

"No, Father didn't touch you." She turned to Baki to relay her memory. "I swear I saw Karumaru swing his leg to kick Kankuro out of the way. If Father hadn't blocked the kick, he would have connected with his head."

Kankuro blanched at the thought. "Some uncle. So we've got dysfunctional coming at us from both sides of the family? I'm glad I'm just weird."

"You would have been addle-brained as well if that foot had found its target. I dragged you out and got a good look at Karumaru's face." Temari shuddered. "He hated us, Baki, and his red hair made his rage seem that much stronger."

Baki took a deep breath, but made the decision to reveal the information. "I can believe it. In fact, Karumaru is the reason the Kazekage insisted on Karura having a bodyguard attending her when she was pregnant with Temari."

Temari was astounded. "You mean he threatened his own pregnant sister?"

"Karumaru never approved of your father. As he explained it to me, he didn't want to hurt his sister, just rid the world of the devil spawn that resulted from her union with your father."

Kankuro frowned and leaned forward. "How did you find that out?"

"Karumaru was quite deliberate in telling me his reasons when I intercepted his attack on Karura. The Kazekage revoked an execution order and put him in prison when Karura intervened on his behalf," explained Baki.

"So our mother forgave her brother for trying to kill her baby?" Kankuro shook his head.

Baki nodded. "Karumaru was released and seemed to control his hatred until that encounter Temari described. It was just the start of deadly rampage in the village. I was in the party sent after him when he fled. Karumaru was wounded but we were never able to catch him. The Kazekage thought the blood loss had been fatal, but I was never convinced."

"So, why were you saying their names when we came in? Has he been spotted?" asked Kankuro.

The jonin shrugged before saying, "I can't be sure, but I've become suspicious of the continuing assassination attempts since the Kazekage's death."

"Did Captain Morino enlighten you about the assassin in Konoha?" asked Gaara. He had told his siblings about the incident only a few days prior.

Baki nodded. "Yamori, the Konoha assassin, described receiving money from a man resembling your uncle."

"Red haired, about my father's age? But that could be a number of men," said Temari.

"I agree, but additional features would correspond to wounds we gave him." He leaned forward before adding, "He was blinded in his left eye and I took off his arm with the Wind Sword. The man Yamori described had a glass eye and an artificial limb."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find this bastard and take care of the problem," declared Kankuro with a supporting nod from Gaara.

"No, let me investigate this further. We're almost ready to open the Academy and we need to see to our commitment there rather than chasing phantoms. Besides, if it is Karumaru, he'll know his assassin was caught alive this time and probably go into hiding. I'll have our friends at the Crystal Caves see about gathering information. They might even know something about the glass eye. If it's a product of their clan, they could be able to trace it."

The siblings reluctantly nodded. Baki then opened the scroll Temari had set on his desk and frowned, "That's the sum of our library donations?"

"Ain't it a shame?" drawled Kankuro.

"Damn right," agreed Baki as he pushed back his chair. "I was hoping some of our retired shinobi would be more forthcoming. The library has little more than what my grandfather had in his house, good as that is."

"I personally spoke with Chiyo before coming here," began Temari in a disgruntled tone. "Don't get me wrong, I truly do respect her, but the old biddy refuses to do anything for the village anymore. And she admitted that she really doesn't use her library, what with the demands of fishing with her brother and taking her naps. She's actually placed all their collection into a summoning scroll. Ugh, she's so stubborn!"

Baki perked up at the information, however. "You spoke to Chiyo in person? What exactly did she say?"

"She said that a spoiled little brat like me is what she would have expected when snot-nosed kids like Baki are allowed to serve as sensei."

"I'm flattered, she typically calls me Baka rather than Baki."

"Really? Hey, that's sort of...funny." Kankuro let his voice drop off and cleared his throat.

"No, I'm sure I heard her right, she called you Baki," confirmed Temari. "Then she went into a rant about how Sand nins have gotten too soft and expect to get rewarded without putting in the hard work. Chiyo even said that she doubted anyone had the gumption or the talent to take the scroll containing her library over her objections."

Baki suddenly smirked. "I think we've just been challenged."

"She expects us to steal the scroll?" asked Gaara.

"But, Chiyo and Ebizu are village elders! It's not very sporting, is it?" asked Temari.

"Hey, don't go thinking that old bat is some frail old lady," assured Kankuro. "She still packs quite a wallop. My head hurts just thinking about the swats she'd deliver if I didn't pot the plants in the greenhouse right. I'm in."

"I don't like being called a spoiled brat--even if it is true," said Temari with a nod.

Gaara blinked at his siblings. "I'm with you."

Baki smiled. "Then we have a pair of retired jonin to raid."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_The Raid_

"Silent and simple," repeated Kankuro. Of the three Sabaku siblings, the puppet master was actually the only one who could work within water. Fishing line, chakra string, what's the difference?

The Puppet Master would provide the diversion, so he settled into his spot in the crawlspace under the floor of the chamber to have access to the pool. A small grate would give him access to the fishing lines in the pool and if he needed to emerge into the chamber, he just had to lift the tile on the floor above him.

"Silent and swift," repeated Temari. Her job was to silently enter and whip the wind around the library scroll to send it tumbling toward the window and down to Gaara. She approached from the ceiling, using chakra to hang like a fly on the wall.

"Patience," muttered Gaara from where he stood below the cliffs. His job was to switch the library scroll with the fake one they had spent the day creating once the real one came tumbling out the window. It wasn't a very exciting job, but safe enough. With luck the elders wouldn't even be aware the scroll was missing.

And Baki? He was to enter into the chamber to distract the elders to give Temari and Kankuro a chance to escape while establishing that everything was where it should be. Things should have gone according to plan, but Baki was suddenly detained in an odd encounter.

"You demand what?" asked the Wind Sword in exasperation as he faced the incredibly large man. The jonin would have just gone around him if the stranger's bulk didn't fill the alley.

"A duel! I am Murofi and I'm here to lame the sword you bowled from my feather. You are honor bound to fight me, you heartless duck."

Baki blinked. He'd never been taunted as a duck nor bowled a feather. "Did you say--?"

"Fight me, you hickless friend!"

"Never mind, I'll just interpret the insults in my head," muttered Baki. "I'm busy now, but I'll meet you in one hour on the mall."

"Ha, you show your true odors, you yellow-finned cow! Fight me now!"

Baki kept a straight face as he said, "Look, I'm not even carrying a katana."

"Then die like the twig you are!" proclaimed the vengeful ninja as he swung a sword toward Baki.

Then things seemed to happen in slow motion. As Murofi stepped forward, the katana caught on a clothes line overhanging the alley. The large man lost his balance and the mountain of a man came tumbling to land on top of the hapless Wind Sword.

_Thoof!_

Baki lay trapped under the man's torso with his breath knocked out of him.

In the meantime up in the chamber, Kankuro got to work and extended chakra strings into the pool where Chiyo and Ebizu were fishing.

Kankuro's chakra string tugged at the fishing lines, earning excited wails from Ebizu and skeptical remarks from Chiyo. Both elders, however, seemed thoroughly distracted by the estimated size of their catch.

Like clockwork, Temari made her move. The tessen sent a surge of wind to cast the library scroll tumbling toward the window. The plan was working beautifully--until Ebizu suddenly looked up and acted.

Ebizu swung his fishing line out of the water and imbued it with chakra to catch the scroll with the hook. Unfortunately for Chiyo, the hook caught her skirt and instead sent her flying through the air at the end of the line.

Ebizu was so surprised to see Chiyo airborne that he stepped back, got caught on her abandoned fishing line, and fell into the pool. And so it was that Kankuro emerged into the chamber to fish out Ebizu who was yelling that he couldn't swim. The man was fighting so hard that Temari had to abandon her quest to get to the scroll to jump in to help save the man.

In the meantime, Chiyo used a chakra string to toss the scroll back into the chamber, but was repelled out the window as a counterbalance of her jutsu. Her tumbling out of the window was suddenly brought to an end when she felt her body encased by Sand.

Sand? Chiyo looked down to find one of her recurring nightmares had become reality. Gaara, the demon vessel that she had personally sealed, stood below her with those cold eyes.

Gaara blinked as he felt Shukaku stir within him. **crush her. Crush Her. She SEALED me in this prison. CRUSH HER!**

And so this was the scene that Baki discovered as he finally made his way to rendezvous with his team.

"Gaara," began Baki calmly. "Set Chiyo down. Gently."

"She--she did this to us," muttered Gaara. His strained voice indicated he was having trouble controlling the demon.

"Focus on the mission, Gaara," prodded Baki, although he stepped closer and began the one-handed jutsu to call the Wind Sword.

"Sister!" cried Ebizu from the open window. He was dripping wet, but holding the library scroll as Temari and Kankuro helped him stand.

Temari and Kankuro watched with increasing apprehension as Gaara's sand remained wrapped around Chiyo.

"Toss the scroll down; he'll release your sister," said Kankuro to Ebizu with more assurance than he felt. The elder nodded.

Temari called down, "Gaara, bring Chiyo back up here and get the scroll."

"Do it, Gaara," ordered Baki. He had not expected the raid to turn so dangerous. "Don't listen to the demon. The Academy needs the library and Suna needs Chiyo alive."

Chiyo heard Baki speaking to the boy as if he would be rational. She could not fault them for the raid; she had deliberately sent the challenge to Baki because she was bored and wanted to liven things up. She had not expected this, however.

All released a breath of relief when the Sand rose to bring Chiyo to the window. Once there, Baki and his team felt a bitter defeat when she clutched the library scroll away from her brother.

"Sister?" queried Ebizu. He would have given the scroll to Temari when she had first asked, but would never go against his sister's wishes.

Chiyo glared at Temari and Kankuro before tossing the scroll out the window over her shoulder. "Look at the mess you've made! My brother's a drowned rat and I've got sand in places that are unmentionable. Well, get to work and clean this wet sand up while we get changed. And I want some hot tea waiting for me by the time I come back out." She turned her head toward the window to add, "And some of those sweet dumplings from the market."

Baki and Gaara could hear Chiyo's tirade from where they stood below the window with the library scroll in hand. The jonin sent a wind whisper to Temari, "I'll be back with the dumplings once I send Gaara to the Academy with the scroll."

Baki shook his head. He should have thought of bribing the elders with sweet dumplings in the first place.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Suna Academy_

Team Baki surveyed the Suna Academy Library with a sense of pride. "This is quite a boon. We have several volunteers added to the teaching staff just for the opportunity to access these scrolls and books."

"I'm going to be spending time here myself," admitted Temari. "Chiyo and Ebizu were very diligent to have amassed this collection."

"You ever wonder if we'll end up like them, sis?" asked Kankuro with a thoughtful gaze. Then he ruined the moment by patting his older, but shorter, sister on the head. "Cranky old geezers who have to scare up some fun?"

Temari just elbowed her brother sufficiently so that he doubled over and returned the pat on the head. "I can think of worse fates than being with my brothers."

Gaara watched the exchanged and turned to Baki with a question. "Our mother and her brothers, Chiyo and Ebisu, Temari and us. Do you ever wish you had a sibling?"

"But I do, Gaara, I do." Baki patted the boy's shoulder and smiled when he saw Gaara's nod. Some relationships weren't linked by blood.

_End Ch 2_

**Author notes:**

It took too long to update, so thanks for waiting patiently. I hope to be finishing this at a faster rate now. We have Mitsuri arc next, then jonin exams, I think.

Karumaru is an original character and not cannon. Baki says he has a different mission during the Matsuri arc, so I created this situation for him. Murofi is a play on Murphy's Law.

I wanted a definite interaction between Chiyo and Temari since the girl says quite definitely that she thinks Chiyo wouldn't do anything for the village in Shippuden. It sounded like she had first-hand knowledge. Chiyo falling into Gaara's clutches sort of just came out, and obviously is not cannon, but it's one of those situations that seemed plausible. What if Gaara had the opportunity to kill Chiyo before he became Kazekage? Hope you found it as intriguing as I did.

Baki is also learning that his students are growing up and able to evaluate even him in more adult ways. Now perhaps Kankuro seemed more insightful than normal, but during the Chunin exams, he was the one who realized he had to sacrifice his match for the good of their mission, so I think he would be able to make these connections after spending time observing other jonin during the stint in Konoha.

Thanks for reading! I hope the characters remain true.


	3. Desert Mouse

Summary: Baki revisits his private life while his students get students of their own. Minor spoilers for a filler arc where Matsuri is introduced.

**JOSTLING WINDS**

_**Desert Mouse**_

_Journal:_

_The most exciting thing to happen today was that our Dorm Mother, Iku, got a visit from her sister, Raku, who is a kunoichi. I tried to listen to what Raku was saying, hoping it would give me hints about life as a female ninja, but they were talking about girl stuff. Raku has spent a year trying to get a date with this man, so they were talking about the dress she should wear and the perfume she should use. And there was something about 'getting some' but I never really understood what they meant. So I learned nothing about being a ninja. I find it hard to sleep knowing that in three days I'll be attending the new Suna Academy. I haven't told anyone that I signed up because I know they'll just make fun of me here at the orphanage. And sometimes I wonder if I will go through with it, if I will show up on the first day. So I can't sleep and just sit in my bed and stare out the window making my wishes._

_-Matsuri_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sunakagure_

It was three days before the opening of the Suna Academy and the Sand siblings had been working hard. Temari especially came home tired since she was in charge of scheduling, so she went to bed by ten o'clock. Once her brothers thought Temari was in dreamland, Kankuro and Gaara snuck out of the cliff house.

Kankuro, who was carrying a large box strapped to his back, leapt onto the platform of floating sand Gaara created. A dull twittering and thumping was emanating from the box. "We're likely to piss off the new jonin. Can you handle it?"

"Oh, I can handle it." Gaara's even tone held just the slightest tremor of excitement. He was always curious about Kankuro's latest idea to prank the jonin barracks. But he also knew that Kankuro's question referred to controlling the Shukaku. "Let's go."

Unbeknownst to her brothers, Temari sat up in her bed to send a wind whisper across the village. "Baki? Are you awake?"

The kunoichi could not have anticipated where the wind whisper would find him. The Wind Sword, who for once was actually to be found in the embrace of a woman, murmured into his date's ear, "I definitely am awake."

Raku was on his lap, her short skirt riding up high on her thighs with one strap of her dress falling off her shoulder. His kiss moved from her throat to her lips only to hear the voice in his ear again rather persistently. "Baki! Come on, I need you!"

That's obvious, he thought to himself as Raku pressed against him suggestively while practically ripping the buttons off of his shirt. But wait. How could Raku be talking if...

"Damn it, Baki, get up and get dressed. They're at it again!"

This time Baki's eyes opened wide as he realized he was hearing a wind whisper and recognized the voice. He pushed Raku away and muttered, "Temari?"

The woman blinked. "Baki? What did you call me?"

Baki stood up and Raku abruptly caught herself before landing on the floor. In the meantime the jonin was quickly refastening what buttons were left on his shirt and grabbing his vest while explaining, "Tomorrow. I need to go now because of--tomorrow."

"Baki, wait--" But her words were cut off as he vanished from her apartment in a whirl of sand. Raku flopped back on her bed and slammed her fist into the mattress. It had taken all night to get the man to loosen up sufficiently to get him to her flat. And now this! "And they say men only think of one thing."

Baki reappeared on the ground outside of Raku's flat and took a deep breath. He frowned when he realized her perfume was strong enough to leave a lingering scent, then remembered to wipe the lipstick from his mouth. After the recent events, the Wind Sword determined he needed to reacquaint himself with the company of real women. Obviously fate had other plans.

He took a deep breath and sent a wind whisper to Temari. "I heard you. I bet they're targeting the rookies. Meet by their barracks."

By this time Temari was slipping her fan onto her back. She made haste to meet up with Baki, so left her hair down. She found him perched on the roof of an adjoining tower to the jonin barracks reserved specifically for the rookies. In fact, most of the occupants had just completed their jonin trials and would be rather vulnerable.

Baki almost didn't recognize her with her hair down, so he moved closer and lightly touched her hair. "Temari?"

"Uh, I rushed to get here," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Thanks for coming; I'm sorry I--" She stopped abruptly and sniffed. "Is Kankuro drenching them with perfume?"

"No, he has something else in mind," assured Baki. At this point Temari followed his gaze as a stream of young jonin ran out of the barracks in various states of undress followed by a large, furry creature with red eyes, a drooling maw, and razor-like claws.

"What the hell is that?" asked Temari as she whipped out her fan. "A sand goblin?"

"Hold on. I think Kankuro is perfecting a jutsu," suggested Baki.

Temari blinked and took another look. "It's a pyramid of small, furry things. Are those desert mice?"

At that moment, one of the new jonin, a tall man with swirl tattoos on his face, turned to perform a hand seal that sent blasts of wind into the 'goblin' behind them. A sand shield formed quickly to protect the pyramid of desert mice. The shield then fell to reveal the furry little horde hopping madly after the young jonin.

"What the hell!" "Damn vermin..." "...wipe out the..."

But when the jonin attacked in force, they were again met with a sand shield that gave the little rodents a chance to hop away. As suddenly as the attack began, the 'goblin' had now vanished. The grumbling of the sleep-deprived contingent could still be heard as they dragged their comrades back to into the building in the aftermath.

"Over there on the southwest corner," said Temari as she pointed to a familiar silhouette marked by feline ears.

"I'll manipulate the currents; you knock some sense into your brother," directed Baki.

"With pleasure," agreed Temari as they set off to intercept the pranksters. It wasn't a difficult task given that Kankuro was holding his gut trying not to burst out laughing.

Before Gaara realized it, his platform of floating sand ran into turbulence that literally dumped both boys onto the ground. He heard his brother murmur, "Oh, man, busted!"

Baki was pleased to see that Gaara merely summoned his sand back into his gourd while Kankuro dodged Temari's blows.

"Hey, ouch! Come on, ow!" Kankuro was now hopping on one foot since his sister had lovingly struck his shin using her fan as a club. "You have to admit it was funny."

"Funny?" Temari spun her fan and thwacked her brother across the rump. "These guys are worn out after their jonin trials and you decide to pull this stunt?"

"Not my fault that all their sentries fell asleep," inserted Kankuro as he successfully dodged the next blows. "Besides, these guys were saying we'd never make jonin. And Swirly Face made a point of saying that women shouldn't be ninja, especially a dumb blonde with more boobs than brains like the Kazekage's daughter."

"What? Why, I'm gonna--" Temari was about to open her fan when she felt the tug on it and found Baki holding it firmly in hand.

"There's been enough havoc tonight," admonished Baki.

"Please, Baki? Just a little _sunabokori_ to leave that moron's mouth with sand?" begged Temari as she turned with a doe-eyed look.

Damn it, he thought he'd become immune to it, but next thing Baki knew, he was letting go of the fan and nodding his head.

"Haha! Get him, sis! He's under the third window, second floor," informed Kankuro as Temari sent a whirl of sand to stream into the window.

A _sunabokori_ formed to plague the jonin who had finally settled into his bed in the barracks. The cloud ensured he'd be feeling sand in more than his mouth.

"I suppose that will have to do," conceded Temari as she leaned on her open fan.

Kankuro moved closer to her and Baki and sniffed. "You wearing perfume now, Temari?"

"No, that's--Baki?" Temari blinked in confusion.

All three turned to their sensei who was now rubbing his temple as he said, "It's from my shirt. End of story."

But Kankuro's active imagination had no trouble coming to an inevitable conclusion, especially when he noticed that his Neat Freak Sensei was missing buttons on his shirt. "Dude! You were getting laid?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kankuro!" admonished Temari immediately.

"What's getting laid?" muttered Gaara. "What's ridiculous?"

To change the subject, Baki injected, "Using desert mice to scare the new jonin is ridiculous. What if they'd gotten hurt due to your escapade?"

"They weren't hurt; I used my sand shield," said Gaara firmly. He sort of liked the little scampering creatures.

"I meant the humans, not the mice," explained Baki. "They could have begun attacking each other in their confusion."

"Jonin should be able to take care of themselves. I keep telling you that they've lowered standards and this should prove it. Would you have been chased out of your bed by a 'sand goblin'," here Kankuro flashed his index fingers, "even after your jonin trials?"

"I couldn't sleep for a week after my jonin trial," admitted Baki with a frown as he also remembered the new jonin who had challenged Temari. The rascal had a point.

The Puppet Master grinned at him, "And you have to admit, that jutsu was awesome."

Baki gave up the argument when Temari met Kankuro's high five. Instead he said, "Fine, but you're to capture every mouse and release them into the cliffs where they belong. If they don't eat the eggs and larvae, the village will be overrun by scorpions."

"Oh, right, I didn't think about that. Come on, bro, we're mouse catchers again." The brothers set off to look for their little friends.

In the meantime, Baki turned to Temari and directed, "I'll walk you home before you decide to sandblast the jonin again."

With a small pout, Temari folded her fan and strapped it onto her back. As they walked together, Temari turned to Baki, then looked away from him before asking in a rather petulant tone, "So, I really did interrupt you on a date?"

"Ridiculous as it may seem, I do have a personal life." Baki frowned as he realized he was feeling guilty about that admission, so he added, "Besides, it was nothing."

"You're with a woman and you call her nothing?" asked Temari with a bit of outrage.

"Oh no, don't pull that female logic on me," said Baki as he suddenly stopped and faced her. "I was not denigrating the woman. I meant that she isn't as important to me as you are--and your brothers."

"If this mystery woman is nothing, why were you with her in the first place? What kind of example are you setting for my brothers if you go tomcatting--" Temari abruptly stopped and accused, "Don't tell me you were at some brothel!"

"I was not with a--" began Baki in equal outrage. He couldn't even say the word in front of Temari, so he changed tactics. "Look, I drop the first date I've had since--I can't remember when--just to come running when you call. At least give me some credit for demonstrating where my priorities lie instead of acting as if--as if I'm some unfaithful womanizer."

His uncharacteristic outburst was followed by silence before their gaze met. Suddenly, they both burst into laughter. Baki a womanizer? That certainly was ridiculous.

Temari sobered and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I sounded like a cross between a jealous girlfriend and a nagging mother, didn't I?"

"Won't you just get mad at me again if I agree?" asked Baki tentatively.

"No," assured Temari with a poke to his shoulder. "I'm mature enough to understand that you deserve to keep your personal life private. I was also being disrespectful to even suggest you'd be at a brothel."

"I've never been accused of such indiscretion," Baki said as he collected his composure.

Temari sighed. "Baki, I want you to be happy, but just not without us. I know that sounds weird, but it seems like you've always been with us, and--and I guess I see any other relationship as an intrusion."

"How about I just acknowledge that you own me and leave it at that?" offered Baki with a note of humor in his voice. "I can emboss Sabaku Slave on my hitai-ite with a wind jutsu."

"Leave it as sensei," chided Temari as she punched his shoulder. "I prefer to think of you belonging with us, not that we own you."

"Fine, you've beat it into me," agreed Baki as he covered her hand with his, but with a squeeze he moved it and released her hand. They continued the walk in a comfortable silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Journal:_

_There was excitement in the village last night according to our Dorm Mother. Iku said the new jonin were attacked by a vicious sand goblin that appeared out of nowhere. The jonin fought bravely to defeat it and only came away with minor cuts, except for one brave soul who looked like he'd walked through a sandstorm. Funny, but when I was looking out the window last night toward those barracks, I thought I saw a bunch of mice scurrying away. I guess they were scared of the goblin, too. Another odd thing is that I saw 'them' again: two figures riding on a carpet. I only see their shadows, but one looks like a humpback and the other like an enormous cat. I've seen them before when weird things happen in the village at night, but our Dorm Mother just thinks they're figments of my imagination. Maybe she'll believe me when I become a ninja! If I become a ninja. If I even go to the first day of academy... _

_-Matsuri_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Councilor's Quarters_

_Rap, rap, rap_. Kankuro knocked on Baki's door the next evening once he tracked the jonin down after the Council meeting. "Hey, Baki, you there? Alone?"

The Wind Sword was dressing after having taken a shower. He sighed when he heard Kankuro at his door, but just draped his face quickly and called, "Come in, Kankuro. And when am I not here alone?"

"I just didn't want to bust up another date," explained Kankuro as he slipped in the door.

Baki merely scoffed, so Kankuro ventured, "So, did you make up with your date from the other night?"

"No." Baki would have stopped there, but he needed a sounding board. "You know the saying about wrath has no fury like a woman scorned?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it should say 'Never piss off a kunoichi.'" Baki sat down and explained, "I even went to her flat personally. I said, 'Sorry, I won't be wasting any more time with you.'"

Kankuro literally winced before asking, "Was that an apology?"

"I said I was sorry," emphasized Baki with a frown. "I didn't expect the senbon, but I was ready for the kunai. I about made my escape when she threw a bottle of perfume at me. It hit the wall, but splattered all over me."

"So love stinks," observed Kankuro blandly.

"What's love got to do with it?" asked Baki. "I felt like I was in a war zone."

"At least that put you in your element as opposed to dating," suggested Kankuro.

"True, I didn't think about that," replied Baki with a shrug. "I was in the shower for a half hour, but I think I'll just burn the uniform. Given the stench it ought to be highly flammable."

"Sucks to be you, huh?"

"Where women are concerned, you've nailed it," admitted Baki as he let his head fall back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "It's a good thing I'm so sexually repressed."

"Hey, I have a question." Kankuro sat in a chair facing him. "If that betrothal contract between you and Temari still applied, would you be, you know, seeing other women? Because I figure that if the two of you were betrothed, you'd still wait a couple of years to get married."

Baki frowned. "That's a moot point since you destroyed the scroll."

"Right, you did tell me to get rid of it," agreed Kankuro easily enough. "But would you? See other women?"

"No, a formal betrothal contract requires fidelity; there would be no other women even if we waited a decade to marry," explained Baki. He frowned at this line of questioning, then considered how close the boy had gotten to Kagami Shugyoku, Lord Houshu's neice. Their youth and waiting to actually marry fit the nature of Kankuro's question. "Why? Are you thinking of negotiating a betrothal contract of your own?"

"What?" replied Kankuro as he laughed nervously. "It's just that, well, we've been really busy since the Kazekage's funeral, so, I haven't done it yet."

"I should think not," agreed Baki. The boy was too young to be thinking of marriage.

"Oh, so you're cool with it?" said Kankuro with a sudden grin. "Great! And I will let you know as soon as it's done."

"Don't rush such things," advised Baki as he turned his attention back to the ceiling to contemplate his dismal track record with women.

"Well, okay," agreed Kankuro with a shrug. "It's not like you have a hot and heavy dating life anyway. See ya."

The Puppeteer was out the door before the meaning of the conversation hit Baki like a sandstorm. He shouted, "Kankuro! Get back in here!"

"I knew it was too good to be true," muttered Kankuro to himself as he pivoted and walked back to the door. Still, he merely poked his head around the doorsill to ask, "Yeah?"

"Sit." Baki pointed to the chair.

Kankuro sat, silently.

"Well?"

Kankuro shrugged.

"Why?"

"Why am I sitting here? You tell me."

At Baki's glare, the Puppeteer decided not to be so glib and offered the real question at hand. "Why are you still betrothed to Temari?"

Baki merely nodded.

"Well, you know me, I procrastinate! Besides, I have been really busy."

"Not too busy to keep you from planning pranks on the jonin," countered Baki.

"I have my own set of priorities," declared Kankuro, but then scratched his head. "But after your botched date, I realized that maybe keeping it was doing you no favors. So, I did try to burn the scroll last night."

"Try? Isn't it ashes yet?"

"Nope, I put it in a flaming brazier and waited. Nothing. So I took a kunai to shred it, but the blade just bounced off. I even tried unraveling it with chakra strings and only got a headache for all my trouble."

"Damn! I should have known the Kazekage would imbue it with all sorts of jutsus to prevent tampering." Baki shook his head, "Your father is a cunning adversary even in death."

"Yeah, the old man never knew when to quit," said Kankuro. "I could take it Chiyo--"

"Are you kidding? She'd drag Temari into this! We'll just have to do the research ourselves." Baki rubbed his visible eye and said, "But, you're right that we have other priorities at the moment. The betrothal scroll is harming neither party at present."

"Okay, I'll check the Academy library for anything on protecting legal documents," assured Kankuro. He punched Baki in the arm and said, "Hey, marrying Temari is the worst thing that could happen, right? Would that be so bad?"

Kankuro left without getting a reply from his sensei.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Journal:_

_Our Dorm Mother got another visit from Raku today. It was late, but the kunoichi was ranting about how her date the other night had suddenly left and then had been seen walking with some buxom blonde later the same night. Then when he met her today, the man had the gall to say he wouldn't see her again. What a jerk! But then I felt sorry for the poor man after hearing how Raku attacked him with every weapon she could get her hands on, including her favorite perfume bottle. If she liked it so much, why did she throw it at him? I got tired of hearing the ranting, so I took a walk toward the Academy. I use a shortcut that takes me across the garden wall of the Councilor's Tower. Once I got to the top of the wall, I saw a scary looking man who had half of his face covered by a drape. He had a fire blazing in a metal barrel, then he tossed something into it to burn. The stench was awful, so I quietly turned around and walked back to the dorms. Is this a sign that I shouldn't attend the Academy? Will I get burned just as easily if I try to become a ninja? I have to admit that my courage has left me. What should I do?_

_-Matsuri _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Suna Academy_

It was again the middle of the night when Baki decided to do a final walk through the Suna Academy on the night before it opened. As soon as he stepped into the darkened hallway, he smiled when he heard the familiar voices coming from the second floor.

"Don't tell me Kankuro's setting up a prank in the Academy?" ventured Baki in a wind whisper.

Temari replied in kind. "No, he's cool. We're on the balcony. Couldn't sleep."

"I'll be right up," he replied, but when he reached the balcony, he was surprised to find not just Temari and Kankuro, but also Gaara.

"So, are you antsy about tomorrow, too?" asked Kankuro as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Temari's been freaking out that we've forgotten something. Dragged us out here to rearrange desks, check the plumbing, and inspect the grounds."

"I'm just being conscientious!" declared the kunoichi.

"Isn't the proper term neurotic?" inserted Gaara in his monotone.

"I'll stay to finish checking things out with Temari since I share her neurotic conscientiousness," offered Baki.

"I told you wind masters are control freaks," muttered Kankuro to Gaara. "Come on, bro. Make that sand glider of yours and we can buzz the jonin barracks."

Gaara created the platform so Kankuro could jump on. The Puppeteer gave a last wave to the two who remained on the balcony as Baki called, "No pranks! Take him straight home, Gaara."

The boy merely raised a hand to acknowledge the directive as they disappeared from view.

"Did you ever think you'd see that? Gaara acting like a real brother?" asked Temari as she flipped on the bright hallway lights of the Academy.

"He's come a long way in behaving like a human," began Baki as he walked with her to check the classrooms, "but we can't forget the Shukaku he carries."

"The village never forgets," sighed Temari.

"Did something happen?" asked Baki with a note of concern.

"I heard some women talking, mothers of students coming here tomorrow. They said they told their children to stay away from Gaara." Temari turned to look at him. "Do you think Gaara will get any students when we form our groups for weapons training?"

"Do you think Gaara cares whether he gets any students?" countered Baki. "He's been reluctant about teaching."

Temari looked down before explaining, "When I went by Gaara's room tonight when I couldn't sleep, I heard him talking. He was telling his bear to call him Gaara sensei."

Baki held back a chuckle at the image of the dreadful Shukaku vessel playing make-believe with a stuffed toy. "He did?"

Temari laughed softly, "Yes, he even changed his voice as if the bear replied, 'Gaara sensei.'"

"Well, now I've heard everything. He actually does want to teach," observed Baki. Still, he shook his head and said, "It will take a special individual to accept Gaara."

"Should I assign--"

"No," interrupted Baki. He stopped the progress of their inspection to place a hand on her shoulder. "It will mean more to Gaara if even one student elects to work with him. I know it's a gamble, but you've got to have faith that there is a brave soul in Suna who will look beyond the demon. And if there isn't, then it's best that Gaara find this out and learn to deal with the rejection."

Temari leaned her forehead against Baki's shoulder for a moment before conceding, "You're right, it's just..."

"That you feel like a mother hen?" suggested Baki, but he squeezed her shoulder to soften his remark. "For your information, I'll be watching the weapons class like a hawk, but I don't intend to intrude unless I have to distract Gaara. Satisfied?"

Temari nodded, her apprehension dispelled, and they completed their inspection. Baki turned off the lights and walked Temari home.

They were silent for most of the walk, but before she entered the cliff house, the jonin asked, "Why didn't you call me instead of dragging your brothers out tonight?"

"I was trying to be considerate," admitted Temari. "It wasn't an emergency and I didn't want to interrupt your private life again."

"Ah, that," said Baki with a smile. "Don't fret over it again. If I ever have a date, I'll let you know about it."

"Really?" Temari was pleased, but then asked suspiciously. "Is this just a way to get me to promise I'll tell you about any date I might have?"

"No, I already expect that," explained Baki reasonably. "So it's only fair that I exchange the same information with you."

"Male logic is exasperating," sighed Temari. "So are you coming over to the house after the first day of classes? I'm in charge of dinner and you can bet it won't be cheeseburgers, salted lizard tongue, or something with ogure."

"Let me guess; you're making vegetable soup?"

"You have complaints about my cooking?" challenged Temari. She began throwing some light punches his way, "It's your grandmother's recipe."

"It's a very delicious vegetable soup," assured Baki immediately as he put his palms up to deflect the half-hearted blows.

Baki then caught her hands in his larger ones and just stopped to look at her for a moment. Given the indestructible scroll, Temari was his betrothed, a woman he should protect and honor, but the promise implied nothing about love, only duty.

He released her hands and said, "I surrender, Temari. I'll be there."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Journal:_

_I had trouble getting to bed tonight because I'm so anxious about what the morning will bring. I needed a sign to build my confidence. So I walked to the end of the hall and looked out of the window toward the Academy. I could see the dark silhouette of the building against the night sky, then a wonderful thing happened. The lights came on! I know it was probably some janitor or the like, but still, I would not have seen the building lit up if I'd stayed bed. I watched until the lights were turned off and sent a silent thanks to whoever had been in the building. _

_-Matsuri _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Suna Academy_

The first day of classes at the Academy had been hectic, but exhilarating. The roster was full, all students were present, and Baki worked hard to control the chaos of the day. Generally all he had to do was look at the students to disrupt mischief in the hallway or classroom.

At the end of the day Baki had the duty of laying out the weapons on the tables for the Academy students to select their special tool. He checked the layout of the weapons one last time before taking his perch on the balcony to watch the class. Temari and Kankuro led the students and Baki noted that with Gaara bringing up the rear, no stragglers were to be seen. He smirked at that strategy.

He liked the ease with which Kankuro addressed the class and the enthusiastic faces of the students. As he listened to the youth's casual tone of authority, he could see the leader this shinobi he had trained would become. Still, he directed his attention to the grounds when the choice of weapons was announced.

Baki was surprised when he heard Gaara trying to explain about weapons, but the boy soon faltered and fell quiet. Inwardly, the jonin grimaced at the boy's actions. Such behavior did not engender trust. The murmurs of the crowd soon filled his hears, so he performed a hand seal to capture the comments of the students below.

"...smile, Gaara..." That admonition came from Temari.

"Not the redhead...." "...demon, mom said..." "...puppeteer is cool..."...she's hot!"

Baki looked sharply to find the prepubescent boy who dared to voice his thoughts on Temari, only to smirk when he saw a young girl swat him on the head. His attention turned back to Gaara and he noted that while Temari and Kankuro were now surrounded by students, they, too, turned to glance quickly at where Gaara stood alone.

"Man, come on, someone, go to him..." Kankuro's murmured under his breath. From the balcony, Baki's thoughts echoed his sentiment.

Then to the jonin's surprise, the shy girl who had asked about weapons approached Gaara. Baki searched his memory for her name: Naosu Matsuri.

From the grounds below, Baki felt Temari and Kankuro turn to him quickly with a grin. Gaara had a student.

That night at the cliff house, Baki arrived for dinner while Temari was ladling the soup into bowls. Kankuro was leaning against the counter tossing grapes into his mouth in the kitchen.

"Where's Gaara?" asked the jonin.

"He's at the training grounds with his little mouse," said Kankuro with a grin.

"His little student," corrected Temari, "and her name is Matsuri."

"Whatever," said Kankuro with a shrug before assuming a monotone as he echoed Gaara's words, "A kunoichi must work twice as hard to keep up with her male counterparts."

"Sound familiar?" asked Temari as she looked up at her sensei.

"Certainly, and your hard work paid off," replied Baki. "So Gaara is putting in more time for Matsuri's training? Good."

"I was so relieved to see someone choosing Gaara. She seems like a bright kid, even if she is rather wimpy," said Temari. "But she didn't quit at the end of the day."

"Yeah, the Mouse has spunk, I'll give her that. She pet Karasu on the head on the way out from the chakra control class," offered Kankuro. He grinned and poked his sister with his elbow. "Did you see how Gaara showed off, though?"

The blonde chuckled as she nodded, "Yeah, some of my crew turned to watch him with the jouhyou."

"Leave it to Gaara to make the weapon look cool," said Kankuro as he tossed another grape high into the air and caught it with his mouth.

"So I managed to walk closer to them once my students were working with their weapons," began Temari as she set the bowls on the table, "and I swear that Gaara almost smiled when the Mouse--I mean, Matsuri called him sensei. I just hope she comes back tomorrow."

"Who comes back tomorrow?" asked Gaara as he suddenly appeared at the doorway.

"All of the budding kunoichi at the Academy," inserted Temari suddenly before throwing a glare at Kankuro to keep quiet. "I think it's time we actively recruited more girls. Konoha has a 1 in 3 ratio; ours is barely 1 in 9. I hope we keep all of the girls."

Silence fell on the table and Temari released a sigh, thinking that they had averted the discussion. But when they began their meal, Gaara thoughtfully asked, "Why would a student not come back?"

His siblings quickly turned to Baki to deal with the awkward question. The jonin addressed Gaara directly. "It could have to do with the student, the parents, or the teacher. Think about it. I was your third sensei, right?"

Gaara nodded. Indeed, he still felt no remorse over killing the doddering scholar who spent more time complaining about his various ailments than teaching or the boastful jonin who couldn't comprehend the power in a demon vessel until he experienced a practical demonstration.

Then Gaara shook his head and frowned. "Matsuri is incapable of striking a dummy with full force; killing me is ridiculous."

Temari and Kankuro didn't know whether to be appalled or amused by his observation, but Baki continued. "Your student could decide on another sensei, however."

Gaara again blinked, but then his lips quirked up into the ghost of a smile. "Matsuri made her decision today. She promised to work even harder tomorrow before we parted; she won't change her mind." Then his frown was back. "But, you said that parents could make the choice for the student?"

"Your father chose me to be your sensei. He didn't back down when I tried to talk him out if it," admitted Baki.

"Hey, come on! We weren't that bad!" declared Kankuro. Then he remembered, "Although I guess we did attack you with chakra strings, wind, and sand on our first meeting."

"Ah, yes, such fond memories," said Baki drily before turning back to Gaara. "Parents are not an issue with Naosu Matsuri; she's an orphan. She saw her parents get killed by raiders, but kept her head and didn't panic in the aftermath. Yura said that she was hiding quiet as a mouse so that they almost didn't find her. The Kazekage sent us on the trail of the raiders afterwards."

"Wait a minute; I remember that mission. We got the raiders when Gaara--uh, yeah, I remember," ended Kankuro. He scowled at his sister for kicking him under the table. It was the first time they had seen the Shukaku unleashed.

"Then I see no reason why she won't be there tomorrow," Gaara finally said.

"I dunno, bro, she did seem kinda shy and timid. You know, sorta mousy."

"A mouse? Yes, someone called her that." Gaara considered this for a moment. "Matsuri said she was scared of a lot of things: other students, edged weapons, Baki--"

"What?" the jonin was incredulous. He had been his usual impassive self, but threatening?

"She thought you were watching the grounds like a hawk about to pounce on its prey," explained Gaara.

"Take it as a compliment, Baki. You haven't lost your touch in intimidating ninja wannabees," suggested Temari as she gave her sensei a few reassuring pats on the shoulder.

"I suppose I did glare at a few of the slackers," conceded Baki. "Matsuri seems to have a lot of fears."

"Yes, but Matsuri didn't--she could--" Here Gaara stopped as he tried to gather his thoughts. "She looked into my eyes without fear."

A thoughtful silence fell upon the table until Kankuro lifted his glass in a toast, "To the students and senseis at the Suna Academy. I think we've just begun something really big!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Journal:_

_I did it! I went to the Academy. Sure, I was scared sometimes, especially when the Wind Sword was watching us. I'm sure he's the one with the burning barrel at the Councilor's Tower the other night. He probably just glared at it until it flamed. I never caught his name, but maybe we aren't supposed to say it, like avoiding calling a demon by name? _

_And although the others here at the orphanage call me stupid, I'm not going to believe it anymore. I was able to keep up with our lessons and I even answered a question right in class about wind control, although I whispered it so softly I didn't think I'd be heard. The kunoichi, Temari, smiled and winked at me because a boy had given a wrong answer to her question before me. _

_I also think I know the identity of one of the Shadows on the flying carpet. It's the chunin named Kankuro and he paints his face and wears a mask and acts sort of weird, but in a cool way. He was showing us about chakra strings and made his puppet do a funny dance. He didn't get mad when I quickly reached out to pet the top the puppet when I was leaving the classroom, just smiled and winked, which reminded me a lot of Temari for some reason._

_But the most exciting thing was Weapons class where we got personal instruction. I am very lucky to be Gaara-sensei's only student. I followed his advice about selecting the jouhyou, although I wonder if I'll ever be as graceful as he is with it. I don't think I struck my target even once. I felt pretty hopeless and heard one of the boys from the orphanage saying that a mouse would never learn how to use a weapon._

_Gaara-sensei heard that remark, so I apologized to him. I thought he'd be ashamed of having a student that others called Mouse, but he said we should appreciate the desert mouse. When I asked him why, he said the mice are able to withstand scorpion stings so they can eat their eggs and larva. That without the desert mice in the cliffs, the village would be overrun by the scorpions with their deadly sting. So now if anyone calls me Mouse, I'll remember my sensei's lesson. _

_Gaara-sensei did say that girls have to work harder to keep up with the boys, so I'll need extra training with him. But the best thing about my sensei is that he never discouraged me and he's willing to give me his time so that I can become a ninja. _

_Wow! This is a long entry and even though I'm tired, I'm determined to become a shinobi of the Sand. I think I'm the luckiest student in the Academy._

_-Matsuri_

_**End Chapter 3**_

**Author Notes:**

Sorry for the delay in updating; the past few months have been incredibly hectic. I have at least two more chapters to complete this story, so hopefully I can update more frequently.

At first I thought to do the rescue Matsuri arc with this chapter, but then Baki's date and revelation about the indestructible scroll appeared, so that will come next. Matsuri's family name is not given, so I used Noasu which means to heal, to cure, to replace, to transform. She seemed a bit ignorant of who exactly Gaara and his siblings are when first introduced in the filler arc, so I kept that tone in the journal.

Desert mice are not canon, nor is _sunabokori_. Yes, any titles of 'silly' love songs were intentionally inserted during Baki and Kankuro's little talk.

Thanks for reading and if you leave a comment, I will appreciate it. However, this story will be completed, albeit slowly, regardless of feedback, so reviews aren't necessary. Just keep reading it!


	4. Targets

Summary: Targets for practice, targets of affection, targets of revenge, targets for disposal.

**JOSTLING WINDS**

_**Targets**_

_Suna Academy_

Matsuri released a long breath as she spun her jouhyou. _Hit the target. Please, please, please._

"Yes!" She pumped her fist and turned to her sensei with a smile. "I did it! That's three in a row!"

"Indeed." Gaara tried to remember how Baki would reward a successful lesson. "We'll end our lesson early then."

Gaara had expected his student to be happy, but instead she stood with a crestfallen face and said, "Oh."

"You don't want to leave?" asked Gaara with a frown. "Letting you go early should be a reward for work well done."

The girl's face brightened a bit before she inquired, "Gaara-sensei, could I select my own reward?"

Gaara looked a bit skeptical, but Matsuri was neither impetuous like his brother nor a control freak like his sister, so he nodded.

Matsuri sat on the ground and asked, "Would you tell me about yourself?"

Gaara cautiously took a seat by her and echoed, "About myself?"

"What were you like as a student? Who was on your genin team? Who was your sensei?" Matsuri stopped abruptly as she realized she was probably being too demanding.

Gaara was actually relieved by the detailed questions, so he began with the most recent one. "My sensei was Mitsuki no Baki, the Wind Sword."

"How did you survive under such a harsh man?" asked Matsuri in wonder. "I'm sorry, I don't mean any disrespect to him, but he is very--intimidating."

Gaara blinked at her comment. "Baki has high expectations." Matsuri blinked back at him, so the boy assumed she was expecting more information. "He was not content that we performed our jutsus, but that we also understood what we were doing."

"Did he give horrible punishments when you messed up?" Matsuri then immediately laughed. "Not that I ever think you could fail, Gaara-sensei."

"All students can fail by simply ignoring instructions," conceded Gaara. He thought for a moment. "Baki's punishments always had a point to them, except..."

"Except?" prodded Matsuri. Surely there was something horrendous about the fearsome Wind Sword.

"Paperwork," Gaara finally revealed. "Baki is too generous in sharing paperwork, like when he was chief administrator of the Ruling Council." Gaara thoughtfully added, "It did inspire us to learn to learn a simple fire jutsu. Luckily we haven't burned down his house yet."

"You live with him?" prompted Matsuri.

"We live at his cliff house, but he stays at the Councilor's quarters," replied Gaara. "Baki is still our mentor, although now as chunin we're colleagues."

"We? You live with your genin team?"

"Yes," said Gaara. "We have lived together since the team was formed."

"Well, what are they like?" Matsuri tilted her head and her large eyes reminded Gaara of his bear, so he lost a bit of his normal inhibitions.

"My brother is--" Gaara tried to search for a word that fit, "cool, although he can act quite foolishly sometimes. For all that, he was Baki's favorite student. I would have thought his favorite would be my sister because she's also a Wind Master and a control freak. But she insists Baki would have preferred to have taught only boys; he doesn't do very well with girls."

"You have a brother? And a sister, too?" asked Matsuri in wonder.

"Kankuro and Temari," offered Gaara. "The Puppet Master and the Tessen here at the Academy."

"Oh!" Then Matsuri's face turned red in embarrassment. "I feel so stupid. Forgive me, Gaara-sensei, I don't know much more about Sunagakure than when I first arrived." She frowned as she put together the pieces. "You were the Kazekage's children, neh?"

"The Kazekage fathered us, yes." Gaara waited for the connection to the Shukaku to come, but Matsuri surprised him.

"And the Wind Sword, he's Marshal Baki who oversees the Eastern sector." The girl smiled as she noted, "That's where I used to live."

"That is his jurisdiction; we tended to do missions there to facilitate his duties." Gaara hesitated a moment before he added, "Our team was sent to eliminate the raiders who destroyed your village."

Matsuri took a deep breath, then bowed formally to Gaara. "Thank you, Gaara-sensei. I have even more reason to feel safe around you."

Gaara was taken aback at her comment. It was quite unusual for anyone to feel comfortable with him, let alone safe. As he dealt with this strange feeling stirring within him, Matsuri continued.

"So your brother and sister were your genin team under Marshal Baki," stated Matsuri as she put it all together. "It must be wonderful to train with siblings. I envy you, Gaara-sensei."

Gaara felt his lips curl into a smile and his heart sped up a bit. It was an odd sensation to feel--proud? Appreciated? Liked? He would have to discuss this with Kankuro, but at the time he merely nodded. Matsuri's innocence was refreshing and he found her naiveté to be an asset rather than a burden.

Suddenly, he felt as if he were being watched, so he stood abruptly and scanned the area, but could sense nothing.

"Gaara-sensei? You're leaving?" asked Matsuri as she also stood.

Gaara turned to her slowly to say, "This lesson is now over. See you tomorrow."

As he watched her walk away, Gaara thought about her unique attitude. Matsuri trusted and valued him--at least until she found out about Shukaku. He shook off the thought and tried to remember whose turn it was to provide dinner. He'd have to pick up something at the market just in case it was his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cliff House_

Temari and Kankuro looked at the package Gaara had set on the kitchen counter and then at each other before exchanging a grimace. Although they split kitchen duty three-and-three between the two of them, it still meant that their little brother was responsible for dinner once a week.

"Ah, crap, I forgot it was his night to fix dinner," mumbled Kankuro with a shudder. "Think, Temari. What do we do to avoid salted lizard tongue?"

She snapped her fingers and said, "I'll go out back and send a wind whisper to Baki about picking up dumplings for us."

"Tell him to get some with ogure," directed Kankuro as she slipped into the garden.

Temari rolled her eyes at her brother's request, but soon made contact with Baki. After threatening to send him a wind whisper about every bite of salted lizard tongue she would be eating if the jonin didn't rescue them from their brother's culinary skills, the man consented.

"And now I'm a dumpling delivery service," muttered Baki to himself as he paid for the dumplings and walked to the cliff house. "I really need to learn to just say no."

But responding to the summons served Baki's purpose since he'd received word from the Crystal Caves. He wasn't surprised when Kankuro opened the door and grabbed the bag of dumplings from his hands.

The puppeteer called to his siblings in the kitchen, "Take as much of the lizard tongue as you want, bro, Baki brought some dumplings!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," admonished both Baki and Temari, who'd come running to grab the bag away from her brother.

"Hey," muttered Kankuro around a mouthful of dumpling as he ran after his sister.

Gaara just quietly emptied all of the salted lizard tongues onto his plate while the others distributed the dumplings. Temari had said was that he was responsible for one dinner, not that he had to cook it for them.

At the end of the meal, Baki announced as he passed out scrolls, "I got a message from the Crystal Caves and letters for all of you from Kagami."

Temari opened her scroll and nodded, "Great, she got the package I sent."

"She mentions some ancient scroll pertaining to sand used in glassmaking that Lord Houshu is saving for me," added Gaara as he read his.

Everyone turned expectantly to Kankuro who was frowning, then smiling, then laughing, then muttering, "Bring it on," as he read Kagami's latest challenge. He didn't realize he was speaking aloud when he said, "Of course I can do that with chakra strings!"

The puppeteer finally realized everyone's attention was on him, but he just cleared his throat, put the scroll in his pocket and asked Baki, "Any news about Uncle Doom?"

"No word on Karumaru, but Lord Houshu's report does mean you'll be preparing for a mission to deal with some pirates."

"Pirates, huh." Kankuro turned to his brother to say, "Bummer for you, bro. You could get wet sand again."

Gaara actually stopped to frown at the thought, leaving a sliver of lizard tongue dangling from his lips for a moment.

"Is this about those raids on the Southern coast?" asked Temari. "The Southern Marshal and the Commodore are butting heads over jurisdiction, right?"

"The turf war between them continues," confirmed Baki, "and the Council won't send a team on their own authority to deal with 'random' raids."

"Father didn't tolerate raiders even if the villages weren't very important," said Temari.

Everyone was surprised when Gaara spoke. "Is Suna being targeted because we don't have a Kazekage?"

"Maybe, but you can be sure the Kazekage would've knocked some heads together and sent a team to eliminate the raiders," asserted Kankuro, then frowned when he realized he was praising his father.

"Houshu found sufficient witnesses to confirm it's the same ship on these raids, so these are not random. If the raids creep eastward as he suspects, it will fall in my jurisdiction as Marshal," explained Baki. "I made sure the Eastern sector included inland and coast. I'll have authority to send a team on my own initiative, so Gaara, Kankuro, be ready to leave at any time to lead a team."

"Hey, why don't I get to see some action?" demanded Temari with her eyes flashing in anger. "I'm not some little girl--"

"I need you at the Academy," injected Baki calmly. "We're cycling through the next set of instructors soon and they need to be evaluated."

"Oh." Temari sat back, embarrassed. "You're right, I am the best person for that job."

"So we get to lead a bunch of chunin against raiders?" asked Kankuro.

"You'll have both jonin and chunin, but Gaara will be the lead on the mission with you acting as his lieutenant and scout," explained Baki and turned to Gaara. "If you're to make jonin soon, people must see that you can lead a team that contains more than just your siblings. Can you handle it?"

"I won't hesitate to kill the raiders," muttered Gaara, but then added, "but I will make protecting the team a priority."

"Well, come on, bro, let's go train. Baki can help Temari clean up," declared Kankuro. The boys were gone before their sister could protest.

"You know, I'm gonna enjoy a testosterone-free house," the kunoichi declared with her hands on her hips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_2 weeks later_

_Sunagakure_

"Thanks for dinner again; I'm getting rather spoiled." Temari released Baki's arm once they got to the door of the cliff house. Her brothers had left earlier in the week for their mission to deal with the coastal raiders and the jonin had taken her to dinner each night before escorting her home.

Baki shrugged. "You've been working hard with your duties at the Academy and the extra training we've been doing on your wind jutsus after that."

"Yes, but then I get nothing but Me time."

"So what have you been doing on your testosterone-free evenings?"

"Can't you tell?" asked Temari as she waved her fingers under his gaze. "I've done a manicure," she stopped to wiggle her toes at him, "and a pedicure. The color is called purple passion."

"Contusion would be a better name for that color." Baki soon regretted his remark when Temari jabbed him sharply in the arm. He rubbed it and said, "Ow, that's gonna bruise."

"We can compare colors now," said Temari sweetly. "See, you need to quit making those sorts of comments if you want to get anywhere with a woman."

"But women get upset if a guy stays too quiet around them," argued Baki.

"The trick is to say something a girl wants to hear," instructed Temari. She tilted her face up at him and said, "Last night I did a facial."

"Ah, and here I thought the healthy glow was just from your workout with the wind jutsus."

"That's better, but can't you compliment a girl without it being ninja-related?"

Baki actually thought about it and said, "No."

"You're hopeless," said Temari in a resigned tone.

"Look, Temari, you don't need any artificial enhancement; you're fine just the way you are. But if you enjoy doing all that girly stuff, then by all means, indulge."

"At least you understand that much. And tonight, it's a leg wax."

Baki quirked his eyebrow. "Is that anything like ear wax?"

"No, you use a hot wax on your leg to remove the hair," explained Temari.

"That sounds--painful," he observed.

"Ah, but it's worth the nice, smooth skin," said Temari. She noticed that his glance flicked quickly to her legs before averting, but she bit back a smile as she teased, "You wouldn't want me to be as hairy as the weasel I summon, would you?"

"Why do I have this image of a plucked weasel in my mind now?" muttered Baki.

"Because you've been around Kankuro too long; that's what he'd say."

"Ah, yes, his insidious influence strikes again."

Temari sounded a bit wistful as she admitted, "You know, we've never been separated this long. I mean me and Kankuro. It feels--"

"Like you've lost an annoying shadow?" suggested Baki.

Temari chuckled, "Yes, that's it. And since the chunin exams, I've slept better knowing that Gaara is always on night watch. I guess I do miss my boys."

"Kankuro does have a way of livening things up," admitted Baki. "And I have to admit it's been interesting to watch Gaara discover his humanity."

"You're starting to actually like him now, aren't you? Gaara, I mean."

Baki nodded, "I've always appreciated the weapon Gaara could be, but now as I see him acting like a brother to you, I'm starting to like the kid underneath it all. Never expected that to happen."

"Life is full of unexpected surprises. It's nice to know that some of them can be good,' sighed Temari.

"They should be home in a couple days now that they've secured the Seacliffe Village," assured Baki. He reached out to squeeze her shoulder before walking away.

Temari entered the lonely house and sighed, but soon started her project. A few hours later, her legs were smooth and she was ready to fall asleep.

She donned a long t-shirt she had stolen from the things Baki had left forgotten in a chest at the back of the closet at the cliff house. The kunoichi brushed her hair out, but then stopped when she heard a sound coming from the garden. She went to check, but saw nothing. Suddenly, she heard a pebble being dislodged only to see a cat scurrying away.

"Kankuro! You need to quit feeding every stray cat, you idiot," muttered Temari as she recognized the freeloading tabby.

Satisfied, Temari went to bed and slept well until the wee hours of the morning when the nightmare began. She was again just a little girl trying to evade her uncle's attention, but the man followed her with an evil glint of bloodlust in his gaze, one eye reflecting back any light, much like a cat. She performed a jutsu hastily and waved her little hands like a fan to keep him away in her dream. The force was sufficient to halt Karumaru's progress, but still he came at her. She needed help, she needed--

"Baki!"

At the Councilor's Tower, the scream in his mind brought Baki quickly awake. The sense of urgency to get to Temari even overcame the headache the summons had wrought. He cast himself immediately to the wind.

Baki appeared at the back garden and registered the cool rocks under his bare feet, but found the house dark and silent. He quietly opened the screen that led into the house and walked toward Temari's room, a small wind sword already activating in his hand. The jonin barely had time to dampen his wind jutsu when he realized the shadow he had targeted was Temari.

"Hold, Temari, it's Baki."

"God, Baki, you scared me!" She quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you wandering around so...undressed?"

Her words made him realize he was only wearing flannel pajama pants and had not draped his face. The jonin crossed his arms and turned in profile to hide the scars even in the dim lighting. "I was sleeping when you screamed your wind whisper to me. It's given me an everlasting headache."

"Oh, I didn't realize it would reach you," she explained. "I was having a nightmare where I was a child again and Karumaru was after me. I performed the jutsus in my dreams to get rid of him, but I woke up after I called for you. I heard a noise from the garden, so I got up thinking it was just a stray cat to chase away when I saw your shadow."

Baki frowned, "You must have made the hand seals in your sleep."

"Yeah," laughed Temari rather ruefully. "Bad-ass Tessen has a nightmare, so the first thing she does is cry for her sensei."

"Well, I'm here, so let me check the house so I don't feel like some pervert showing up half dressed like this. We'll start with your room--and this time, turn on the lights."

"But I thought it was just a cat," groused Temari as she led the way and turned on the hall light. She was starting to see the humor in ruining another night for Baki with her wind whisper. It was helping relieve the lingering fear left by her nightmare.

Baki walked behind her and slowly realized she was wearing one of his old t-shirts. Of course, the fit on her was vastly different than his lanky frame, much curvier and--he scowled at his thoughts and decided not to mention the pilfered item.

"There was a cat in the garden earlier, so I was going to check there first in case that's what woke me up," explained Temari as she turned on the light in her room. The jonin immediately walked to her window and knelt. She frowned and asked, "Find something?"

"Sand."

Temari could feel her heart racing now as she knelt by his side. It shocked her to think that her room had been invaded, but she murmured, "Sloppy hand seal?"

Baki nodded. The transport jutsu required two good hands to execute.

"Stay back, Temari, and don't ever let me catch you doing this," said Baki. He made a precise incision with a wind scalpel on his index finger, then traced a triangle in blood around the sand. He quickly added a series of symbols before he knelt back to close his eyes as he made hand seals. The drawings were soon illuminated.

Temari watched in silence as Baki then placed his hand above the sand and gasped when she saw the lightning bolt strike the sand to melt it into a jagged rod. That required a level of control not often seen with wind masters. The jonin seemed to then concentrate all of his chakra flow into the fulgarite until it culminated in a flash of light.

CRACK!

A thundering clap accompanied the change in air pressure that threw them both against the far wall. Temari recovered first since her chakra had not been drained. She became alarmed when she found Baki still inert and looking pale. If he had used the forbidden jutsu she suspected, his very soul was in limbo right now.

"Baki, come back," she called into his ear as she slapped at his face sharply. He remained unresponsive, so this time she practically screamed his name and, in a drastic measure, bit his ear lobe.

"Gah!" Baki opened his eyes and she could see him mouthing, "The hell?"

"You weren't responding," accused Temari before shoving at his shoulder. "You scared the hell out of me."

"You are one vicious woman," Baki said as he rubbed his ear gingerly, then tried to stand. When she moved immediately to help him get his feet, he added, "But thanks for the wake up."

"What happened?" asked Temari as she helped him over so he could collapse on her bed.

"Followed with a Chakra clone. Wounded him, but he got away." His speech was faltering now.

Temari swallowed as she considered the implications, both of the intruder and what Baki was capable of doing. "Was it--"

"Karumaru," confirmed Baki before he closed his eyes.

Ten hours later, Baki was sleeping on his side when he heard Temari's voice again.

"Baki, wake up."

She smiled when she saw the man actually cup his ear to protect it before opening his eyes to look at her. "Temari, what time is it?"

"It's noon, thought it'd be a good time to check on you." Temari helped steady him as he stood up and pushed him toward the bathroom. "I'll bring some food in a minute, but I expect to see you back in bed, understand?"

The man merely grunted, but when Temari returned, she found him propped in a sitting position on the bed. The Wind Sword was stubborn, but smart enough to know he couldn't beat her in a fight right now.

"Here, drink this broth."

He sipped most of it down before he put it aside and muttered, "I hate this."

"Yeah, well at least it's not cafeteria food," Temari admonished.

Baki shook his head. He had a bad headache, he was fatigued, and he felt exposed without the drape covering his face. "I hate you seeing me like this."

He closed his eyes and turned his scarred side away from her only to hear her chuckle softly. "But your scars are comforting for me; I know it's really you."

His good eye popped open and looked skeptical. "You're weird, you know that?"

"I am Kankuro's sister," said Temari reasonably. "I was at the Academy this morning and drafted Hiroko to cover for me this afternoon. I've brought the paperwork on the teacher evaluations to do while I watch you get more rest, so don't even think about leaving."

"Too bad you didn't bring an aspirin," he muttered grumpily. Kankuro was right; Wind Master's were control freaks.

Temari smiled sweetly as she offered him the pills. "Your reward for being a good boy."

Baki realized he was pouting, so he exhaled and took the meds while Temari filled him in.

"I reported an intruder to Yura, but made sure to clean up the symbols in case he decided to come here," she put her hand up before he protested. "I knew you'd be out for most of the day, so you needed an alibi for the chakra drain. I didn't mention Karumaru. So what happened exactly?"

"My chakra caught up with him, but he was too far away." Baki rested his head deeper into the pillow as he continued. "I used a wind jutsu to manipulate the sand to grab his leg."

"Like Gaara's sand coffin?"

"I've learned a lot watching him," admitted Baki. "Stripped away the muscles of his leg in a bloody mess. Karumaru got away, but not without paying a price."

Temari shivered. "So he was here, Karumaru was actually here."

"Yes, you were his target, but I think he'll stay away from Sunagakure now," said Baki. "Listen, this house has seals that can be used for intruder alerts. I'll activate them--"

"No, tell me how to do it; it would just drain your chakra again."

He told her the series of hand seals and where the wards were to be found in the house, but kept feeling sleepier. With his last coherent thought, he realized Temari had not just provided a pain killer, but a sleeping pill. "Temari, ... you ... vicious ... conniving ..."

"I've been taught by the best," she confirmed with a smirk. As she watched him drift off, Temari stroked his head, noting that he kept the short burr she preferred now. She then placed a chaste kiss on his scarred cheek. "Thank you, Sensei."

She settled beside him on the bed with her forehead brushing against his shoulder to take a nap to catch up on her own lost sleep. She wrapped her hand around his arm, feeling secure in the strength it revealed. The man would be scandalized by her current behavior, yet had no second thoughts about potentially losing his soul to protect her from Karumaru.

Temari sighed as she considered what Baki was willing to sacrifice for her well being. It was more than her father would have ever done. For a moment she wondered what it would have been like if the Kazekage had betrothed her to this man. She trusted Baki and would have accepted her duty, but chided herself immediately. Her father would not have been so generous.

Still, she had not found the betrothal scroll that carried her signature. She had used her brothers' absence as an excuse for looking through the late Kazekage's documents stored in the house, but found nothing. With luck, it was long gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Crystal Caves_

After five days, the mission ended successfully with the raiders being destroyed after an interesting adventure that included the Leaf nins. Furthermore, Suna now had a coastal village that could flourish as a resort. Rather than arrive in the middle of the night in Sunagakure, Kankuro had suggested a brief detour.

The brothers arrived just in time to eat dinner with the Shugyoku clan at the Crystal Caves, which meant Kankuro was in full face paint much to the delight of the young girls of the clan.

Kagami had joined them directly from her latest glass blowing efforts, but Kankuro took care not neither to mention nor stare at the streak of soot that lined her jaw. They had made plans to meet later, so as soon as was polite, Kankuro excused himself to get cleaned up.

"Remember the hut we stayed in the first time we came?" asked Kankuro as he stepped out of the shower and rubbed his hair dry. "These guest quarters Lord Houshu fixed up for us are luxury accommodations in comparison."

"I suppose it's better than traveling at night," agreed Gaara. Even with his chronic insomnia, the Sand nin preferred to rest his body at night.

Kankuro checked his face in the mirror and made sure all the war paint was gone. "See, I told you this was a good idea."

"It does give me the opportunity to review the scrolls Lord Houshu had set aside for me," confirmed Gaara as he scanned the material before him.

"Hey, listen." Kankuro tugged on clean clothes. "I promised Kagami I'd meet her at the pool when she got away from the munchkins."

"You need a clean shirt for that?" asked Gaara as he noticed his brother's ablutions.

"Well, yeah." Kankuro ran a brush through his hair knowing it would just spring up again. "She's a friend who I don't see very often, so I'd like her to remember me at my best and not, you know, all stinky and sand logged."

Gaara nodded, but then asked the question that had been on his mind lately. "What does it feel like when someone likes you?"

Kankuro was stunned by the question. Surely Gaara realized that his siblings cared about him and that even Baki had developed a muted affection for him since the chunin exams.

Gaara ignored the Shukaku's negative rantings and added, "I mean someone not-family."

Kankuro exhaled and explained, "Well, it feels good, you know, like a warm feeling that makes you think you're special and not some chump."

"Yes, that's what it was like," murmured Gaara. At his brother's quizzical expression, he added, "As a reward for her hard work, Matsuri wanted to learn about my genin team rather than to end the lesson early. People normally want to get away from me, but not her. She envied that I got to work with my siblings."

"That makes sense; she's got nobody. I mean, technically speaking, we're orphans, too, but we have each other, right? Plus we've always had Baki looking out for us." Kankuro put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You gonna be all right here alone?"

"Yes, Lord Houshu said I could see him with questions once the rest are sleeping so we can discuss things without interruptions." Gaara blinked. "Do you think he might like me, too?"

"Dude, he's desperate for any male company! But, yeah, I think that both Lord Houshu and Kagami like you." He smiled at his brother and said, "See ya later."

Kankuro made his exit with a cheery whistle. He found Kagami waiting for him on a blanket by the pool in the glade of the Crystal Caves because she had set two glowing orbs on the branches of the tree for light.

She held her usual somber expression, until his tone changed to the classic wolf whistle. A dress? Not frilly, but a girly salmon pink that really complimented her dark hair and showed off her long legs very nicely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagami asked when she registered his whistle, but her lips held the barest smile as she flicked the skirt of her sundress self-consciously.

"It's a compliment," said Kankuro easily, "But when you finally get to Sunagakure, you tell me if any guy whistles at you like that so that I can have Karasu cut his lips off."

Kagami averted her gaze. "So you like the dress? You don't think I look stupid?"

Kankuro sat beside her and assured, "You look girly but in a nice way. Besides, you're like Temari. A skirt wouldn't keep you from kicking my butt."

Kagami finally smiled. "Good, because Temari sent it to me. She wanted me to have what the girls in Sungakure were wearing."

An awkward silence fell between them where Kagami fidgeted and Kankuro kept trying to figure out how to get closer to her without appearing to. Finally, he put a hand on her shoulder and pointed up at the clouds in the night sky.

"Think it's gonna rain?" He mentally beat himself for the remark. Stupid, stupid.

"No, but the breeze is a bit cold for wearing no sleeves," replied Kagami.

"Oh, well, here," he offered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He cleared his throat and asked, "Better?"

"Yes, this is nice," she confirmed as she leaned against him. She took a deep breath and asked, "So, kissed any girls lately?"

Silence. Kankuro's heart quickened as he considered the numerous ways Kagami could damage him.

Kagami became alarmed at his continued silence and she felt her heart beat faltering. She had meant the question as a private joke between them since they had shared that sweet, but innocent kiss. She shoved his shoulder and accused, "You have, haven't you?"

"Hey, it's not like I turned into some kissing bandit," defended Kankuro. "I just wanted to see if kissing any girl made me feel the same."

Kagami stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Oh, so kissing me was so bad that you tested it with some--some--who was she?"

Kankuro just sat there dejected, blaming Baki for letting his bad luck with women rub off on his student. "Dunno her name, some leaf nin."

Kagami registered his defeated tone and kept herself from running away in embarrassment. "You kissed a stranger?"

Kankuro suddenly stood to say, "I shut up a loud-mouthed acquaintance. And I never said kissing you was bad. It felt good, pretty damn good."

She bit her lip and faced him. "Better than the leaf nin?"

"You were better than a skewer of dumplings," said Kankuro, then winced. "I mean, I like dumplings. A lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Kankuro as he put his hands on her shoulders and his gaze scanned her face. "And I was wondering if maybe we should test it again. The kiss, I mean."

Kagami kept still as he lifted her chin and tilted her head so that their lips met perfectly. She felt emboldened and put her arms around his neck. He continued to hold her when the kiss ended, his hands gently caressing her back. She pressed closely against him when to her surprise she felt the long, hard length in his pants.

"Kankuro, is this, er, normal?" she asked, her face blushing as she pulled back to look at his face.

"What?" He was so lost in the physical sensations he couldn't follow her question. Then he realized her gaze had fallen below his waist and he was blushing in turn. "Oh, that. Might as well pull it out and show you. I need a hole to dump it into and you'd know best."

Kagami stared at him in shock until she saw that Kankuro was pulling out a cylinder. She felt utterly brilliant when she observed, "That's a scroll."

"Yeah," agreed Kankuro with a self-conscious laugh as he realized what he'd said before. "I need to get rid of this, so I was hoping you'd show me a nice deep hole I could toss it into."

"Okay," said Kagami. Oddly enough, given the source, the request didn't seem so weird. "Follow me."

She picked up the blanket and led him through some caverns as each of them carried a glass orb filled with light. She would stop to perform jutsus to allow passage into sealed areas until they came to the edge of a ledge.

The faint odor of sulfur wafted up to him as Kagami explained, "Uncle says that this is the deepest pit. It was carved out by the sulfur springs in this part of the caves. Watch."

Kankuro peered over the edge as Kagami threw her globe into the pit. He saw the light disappear, but still could hear no impact. He nodded to her and said, "That'll do."

He handed the globe he carried to Kagami so that he could perform his task. Kankuro took the scroll and looked at it wistfully, still feeling in his heart that he was messing with his sister's destiny. Still, he released the scroll into the endless pit.

"Well, that's done," he said. "Hey, is it me, or is it warmer here?"

"The sulfur springs are hot," informed Kagami. "Here, I'll show you where it heats the rocks, but where it's vented so that there's no odor."

Kankuro followed her to a smoother outcropping where he saw her lay the blanket she carried on the surface where he joined her. "You're right. It's rather comfy here. Doesn't stink, either."

He noted that Kagami still held the glowing orb in her hand, their only source of light, and gently pried it away. She asked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving us our own special moon," he replied as he used a chakra string to hang it over them. He lay back to look at Kagami and saw that she had that half-smile on her face. "See, I can extend my chakra strings to suspend objects."

"You've proven your superiority there," admitted Kagami graciously. "But maybe our moon should be a bit bigger," she said as she performed a jutsu that enlarged the sphere.

"Yeah, that is better," said Kankuro as he stared at her, his eyes falling onto her lips again.

She met him for another kiss, but quickly retreated with a sad look on her face. "I don't want your pity. I know you see prettier girls than I am everyday."

Kankuro frowned. "Yeah, and those pretty girls see guys who are better looking than me everyday. So are you kissing me just because I'm the only guy available here?"

"What? No!" said Kagami as she sat up. "I mean, you are, but that's not why I'm here. You're my friend."

"Same goes for me," explained Kankuro. He threaded his fingers through his hair and tried to voice his thought. "Look, the whole dating thing is tougher than it sounds. I don't want to mess with it right now, so it's not like I want a girlfriend."

"I wasn't offering," said Kagami, but she didn't run away. "That doesn't mean I'm not--curious."

"I'm as curious as you are about--" He stopped as he tried to find a term that wouldn't sound crude.

"Physical intimacy?" she suggested. "But that doesn't mean I want to, you know, do it."

"Look, if I make a wrong move, I know you can send that mirror mutt of yours to bite my nuts off," replied Kankuro. That coaxed a quiet laugh from her, so he teased, "Ah, so you do find that thought appealing?"

"Actually, I don't think Souku could jump high enough to reach, ahem." Kagami was blushing, but managed to add, "So if you get a running start, the Sabaku line should survive."

"That's so reassuring," replied Kankuro with a grin before sobering. "I don't intend to betray your trust. But I feel safe with you, like I can explore this stuff without you laughing at me or being disappointed."

"But you do make me laugh," said Kagami.

"Yeah, but you're laughing with me, not at me." He rubbed her shoulder gently and added, "And I like how it feels to kiss you, to just hold you. I mean, doing the same thing with Karasu would just be creepy, you know?"

"You might be weird, but you're not creepy." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth. She whispered, "So we're each other's safety zone until I get into the 'real' world?"

"Yeah, but we're each other's friend first. That's more important," he whispered back to her as she snuggled into the crook of his arm. "And when you do get into the world out there, we can decide what happens then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kankuro finally got to his bed at the Crystal Caves a few hours later feeling very satisfied with life. His dreams were pleasant and he felt content--until he smelled the faint trace of sulfur in the morning. He opened his to eyes to see the dreaded scroll lying on the bed beside his pillow.

The Puppet Master sat up and opened it to confirm it was indeed the document that betrothed Baki to Temari. Kankuro shook his fist and admonished his deceased father. "Hell, old man, why'd you have to be some jutsu genius? Oh, right, you were the damn Kazekage. Aaargh!"

The indestructible scroll traveled back to Sunagakure in Karasu's maw.

_End Chapter Four_

**Author Notes:**

My apologies for again putting off the actual rescuing Matsuri arc. The snippets of life kept flying off the keyboard, but I kept being teased by the different male-female relationships showing up in this story. The idea that Gaara must learn to recognize positive feelings was intriguing and I think the one thing that makes Matsuri special was her open acceptance of her sensei. She is naive, but not stupid; it's just that she's learned to shut out negative talk.

I also had not addressed Temari's knowledge about the betrothal scroll. Moreover, I find it easy to write Temari and Baki together. She brings out a teasing quality in Baki that, while it isn't outright flirting, is the closest the stolid man gets to it.

Karumaru is an OC uncle of the siblings whom I have cast as a villain. Baki performed a bit of astral projection to get to him.

Kankuro and Kagami. One has to be careful with OCs so they don't wind up Mary Sueish and I hope I'm keeping Kagami 'real.' So often the cliche is that the teenage characters will do it at the drop of a hat when in fact, the sexual act can be quite intimidating even for boys. Besides, Kankuro's strongest role model in this regard is Baki. So he understands that being a man is defined by actions other than whether one is a virgin.

I can assure you that the next chapter will definitely be the rescue Matsuri arc because I've already started writing it. Thanks to all who read. Again, I especially appreciate the comments, but the story will go on regardless. The characters are much too fun in the writing.


	5. Contact Comfort

Summary: Baki is burdened with others' problems. Who's there to help him deal with his?

**JOSTLING WINDS**

_**Contact Comfort**_

_Suna Academy_

It had been a week since Matsuri arrived at the Academy to find that her sensei was absent. Temari had mentioned something about being called out on missions, so at least it eased Matsuri's feeling of abandonment. Still, at the end of the day, she walked back to the orphanage and the animosity that surrounded her there.

Matsuri kept to herself, which was a good thing since she was shunned by her cohort. Being shoved in the hallway or someone conveniently bumping into her to spill her tray of food was common enough. But now the harassment was escalating to the point they were saying horrible things about Gaara-sensei.

She had arrived to her room on the third night of Gaara's absence to find her sheets covered with words written in red: death, kill, demon. She screamed when she realized it was blood, but the dorm mother seemed more upset by the noise and inconvenience of getting out a new set of sheets.

The next day Matsuri actually rolled up her bedding and hid it in a cupboard. It meant she had to make her bed each night, but she thought the effort was worth it. Her relief was short lived because when she got out of the shower that night, someone had tampered with the towel. As she dried herself, the red blood rubbed into her skin. She shuddered as she threw down the towel, wondering who would go to the trouble of dipping it in blood. But she didn't scream.

"A desert mouse can withstand the sting of the scorpion," she muttered to herself as she retrieved a used towel from the laundry hamper and took another shower. She repeated the words as a mantra while she burned the bloody towel. By the time she got her bed made, it was quite late.

The next day at the Academy, Temari noticed that Matsuri seemed rather sleepy, so the kunoichi took her aside to ask what was wrong.

Matsuri merely shrugged in response and said, "I miss Gaara-sensei. I mean, I know he'll be all right on the mission. Your brother will look out for him, neh?"

Temari found the girl's concern sweet, so she smiled at her and said, "Don't worry; my brothers are strong shinobi. Gaara will be back before you know it, but lack of sleep won't help you improve while he's gone."

After that encounter with Temari, Matsuri felt less apprehensive about Gaara's well being, but she could only expect the surprises to get worse at the orphanage. Still, she was not going to let it break her. So when she found the dead bird at the bottom of her soup bowl at dinner, she calmly put away her dishes, left the dining room, and went outside to empty her stomach. There would be times during missions when she'd have to go without a meal, Gaara-sensei had told her, so she would see this as training.

Her tormentors had been frustrated by Matsuri's lack of response to their shenanigans and decided to take a direct approach with the girl. As Matsuri was about to enter the orphanage at the end of her day at the Academy, an older boy grabbed her arms and dragged her to an alley with a dead end. Two smirking girls appeared who were holding jars filled with liquid.

"Pin her to the ground, but leave her face open so we can pour this on her," directed one.

The boy who held her laughed gruffly, but when he tried to push her down, Matsuri dropped and let the fall give her momentum to throw him over her. His legs went flying and hit the jars the girls were holding so that the caustic solution burned their arms rather than Matsuri.

Matsuri lost no time pulling out her jouhyou and turned to spin it when she heard the boy swearing to rip her apart. Her actions were sufficient to keep the boy at bay, but she knew he could dodge around her at any time. With the wall behind her, she had no escape except through the enraged boy. Then she heard a voice that made her heart soar.

"Practicing, Matsuri?" Gaara seemed to appear out of the very sand itself at the entrance to the alley. He ignored the wailing girls beside him as the boy attacking Matsuri turned to face him.

"Gaara-sensei, it's good to see you're safely back from your mission," said Matsuri with sincere happiness as she let her jouhyou fall.

Gaara's indifferent gaze flicked to Matsuri's attacker. "Your choice of sparring partners is disappointing."

"Hai, Gaara-sensei, but it was not my choice."

Gaara finally glanced at the two wailing girls kneeling in the sand. Something had burned their arms. His gaze turned fully to the boy who now seemed to look rather pale.

Gaara closed his eyes as he said, "Then perhaps I should offer some instruction." He opened his eyes and directed the boy, "Dodge."

The ruffian suddenly felt the impact of a blow from the sand fist to his jaw. "No agility." A sand fist to the gut. "Severe lack of abdominal muscle tone." The sand shifted to sweep the legs from under him, although a quick compression of sand ensured a fractured ankle. "Doesn't know how to fall."

The ruffian was on the ground now, crawling to where the girls were silently staring in fear. They expected to be crushed in Gaara's sand at any moment.

"Pathetic." Kankuro had finally made it onto the scene and figured it wouldn't be a good idea to have his brother smother village 'children', regardless of how much it might be deserved. "Why don't you go give our report, Gaara? Your handwriting is better. I'll clean up here."

Gaara nodded since the Shukaku within him was raging for blood. He beckoned Matsuri to his side and said, "I came to tell you I was back. Expect a long day of training tomorrow."

Matsuri gave him a bright smile. "I would like that very much, Gaara-sensei, and I promise I'll work hard."

Kankuro waited until both of them had left before he unwrapped Karasu. He then ordered, "Before I call the medics, I want the whole story and if I don't get it, you will wish you had been crushed in sand. And don't give me any bullshit about being innocent children or poor little orphans. I know you're type. Now, who wants to talk first?"

The clicking noises the battle puppet was making were sufficient inducement for a full confession as the three began accusing each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cliff House_

"...and so if Matsuri hadn't gotten away from them, she would have had that acid poured on her face." Kankuro had been describing the way Matsuri had been tormented at the orphanage during their absence.

Temari noticed that Baki actually pressed a hand against the drape covering his own face and whispered, "No one should have to experience that."

"I also told that dorm mother to pay more attention to what's going on or I'd have her suspended," added Kankuro. "Kagami would be pissed to find the jewels from the Crystal Caves were supporting the witch."

"You can do that?" asked Gaara of his brother, who just nodded.

"Kankuro is the chief benefactor of the orphanage," explained Baki.

"Gotta hand it to the Mouse, though. It took guts to put up with all that crap they did to her before then. She's got the makings of a good shinobi, bro."

"She also doesn't broadcast her troubles," sighed Temari. "I knew Matsuri wasn't sleeping well, but I had no idea about what was happening at the orphanage."

"You had your own distractions," muttered Baki.

"What's this?" asked Kankuro as he looked between the two.

Temari's gaze flicked to Baki who shook his head faintly before she responded, "A minor intruder, but nothing as bad as those stray cats you're always feeding."

"Aw, man, did I miss a visit from the Golden Buddha?" said Kankuro as he used the name he'd given to a rather corpulent tabby. "Did you give him a good scratch? And some milk?"

"No, I had more important things to attend to."

"Like what?" demanded Kankuro.

"You know, girl stuff," said Temari with a shrug.

"Hey, you haven't been into my supplies again, have you?" groused the puppeteer. "Those are for my puppets not your-- "

Temari just reached over and patted his head roughly. "Down, boy, or I won't be sending Kagami any more packages."

Kankuro was annoyed by the smirk on his sister's face because he knew he was blushing. "Fine, but ask next time."

Gaara looked at Baki, who merely shrugged at him. "Sometimes they speak a language all their own, Gaara. I just try to avoid the fallout."

The boy nodded at this sage advice. He remained silent for the duration of the meal, but when Baki finally left, the jonin realized he had a shadow.

"You want something, Gaara," asked the Wind Sword cautiously. He was worried that the demon vessel would now be after the blood of Matsuri's tormentors. Gaara slipped out of the shadows almost--shyly? Baki sat on a convenient bench and waited in silence while the boy joined him.

"Baki, do you think this happened to Matsuri because she's my student?"

The jonin frowned as he considered this. "Some people are just bullies who seek out those who seem weaker, but being your student does call attention to Matsuri."

"As her sensei, I feel responsible for her," said Gaara. "I suppose I have you to blame for that."

"I can live with the guilt," countered Baki.

Gaara was pensive for a while before he spoke again. "We're orphans, too, but you had us declared adults so we wouldn't be wards of the state. Can you do the same for Matsuri?"

"No, that wouldn't be possible," explained Baki, "but an adult over the age of twenty-one could be designated as her guardian if there's no protest from the Council."

Gaara frowned and, in an odd echo of his brother, said, "Sucks to be young."

"That's just puberty talking."

"You're older than twenty-one," pointed out Gaara.

"It would be inappropriate for Matsuri to be my ward. She's a young girl, I'm a bachelor, and, most importantly, I think I scare her. "

"Oh." Gaara nodded. "You're right, you do."

The Wind Sword was amused by the irony, but put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "Let me check out a few alternatives. I promise you that I will try to find a home for Matsuri so she can leave the orphanage."

"I'll find a way to repay you," offered Gaara.

Baki was surprised by the boy's words. "There's no debt between us, Gaara, only duty."

Gaara stood and nodded, but then turned and asked, "Duty as sensei or to family?"

"Whichever one you will accept from me," replied Baki. He didn't want to presume the boy held any filial ties to him, but as Gaara turned, the jonin swore he heard him whisper, "Family."

Baki released a long breath before muttering to himself, "Right, hell has frozen over. And if I see pigs flying, I'll know this was just a dream."

But instead of flying pigs, the Wind Sword spied a rutting boar. He was taking the more abandoned route to his quarters so he could think. As he crossed an alley, he recognized a familiar male voice. It was Yura, the husband of his old friend, Hiroko.

Baki stopped and was about to call out when he heard a woman's laughter--but it was not the man's wife. He felt his blood running cold and performed a seal to conceal his presence. He peered into the alley with the hope that his imagination was tricking him. He was disappointed.

- - - - - - --

Later that night while Gaara meditated in the garden, Kankuro found his sister sitting in front of her mirror as she brushed out her hair for the night.

"So tell me more about this intruder you had while we were gone," began Kankuro as he sauntered in and then sprawled out on her bed. "I figured it was something that was likely to set Gaara off given your evasive maneuvers at dinner."

Temari put down her brush and lay on her bed using Kankuro's ankles as a pillow. Her face was turned to the ceiling while she related Karumaru's invasion and Baki's pursuit. When she finished, she finally turned her face to look at her brother. "Talk about a creepy uncle."

"Creepy, psycho bastard, you mean," muttered Kankuro. He nudged her head by bouncing his ankle and said, "Why didn't you call us home sooner? I took that detour to the Crystal Caves thinking you'd enjoy another night free to do whatever that girly stuff is you do when you raid my puppet supplies."

"Baki doesn't want anything to disrupt Gaara's transition to humanity," explained Temari after she flicked her brother's knee to keep him still. "And he thinks Karumaru would trigger the Shukaku."

"So now we have a one-eyed, one-armed, one-legged crazy uncle. Man, does Baki intend to rip him up one piece at a time? Ow!" Kankuro jerked his leg when Temari pinched his toe. "Lay off; I was just being sarcastic. Hell, I'd like to help Baki rip that man to pieces."

"So would I, but I think he's hung up on avoiding blood killing blood," said Temari.

"I guess I see his point. Gaara has already killed one uncle and you have to admit that until the Chunin exams, we both felt like we could be his next victim."

"Yes, that's true, and Gaara's persistent menace makes me forget how dangerous Baki can be," said Temari. "When I really think about it, the things that Baki is capable of doing are scary. The jutsu that created the fulgarite is like the chidori the Leaf nins use, but the power is very contained and controlled. And to send his chakra out like that, to even know the symbols and seals of a forbidden jutsu..."

"Good to know the Wind Sword is on our side, huh?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way," admitted Temari.

Kankuro smiled to himself at her response, and so asked his next question. "So you left Baki passed out cold on the floor to recover?"

"Of course not; I dumped him on this bed," said Temari, then she slapped his thigh and said, "And don't you dare make anything dirty out of it."

Kankuro had to snicker, "Yeah, as if you slept with him."

Temari was silent, so Kankuro actually raised to his elbows and asked tentatively, "Temari, you didn't, you know, sleep with him?"

"It was just a nap!" snapped Temari before quickly explaining, "He was completely dozed off, so don't tell him. You know what a prude he is."

"Yeah, he'd probably insist on joining a monastery to protect you from temptation or something," said Kankuro. Then he ventured, "Or he would insist on marrying you; there's no scandal if engaged couples share a bed."

Temari just scoffed at that idea. "Baki wouldn't do that to me."

"Right," agreed Kankuro immediately as he thought about the betrothal scroll. "He'd only do something that extreme if he thought your life was in danger. Just supposing here."

Temari rolled onto her elbows and started to prod Kankuro's ticklish spots in response to his teasing. "Look, Baki was great while you two were gone. We've been working on wind jutsus every day. He took me to dinner every night; nice places, too, that made me feel like a real lady."

"Admit it, sis, Baki has been spoiling you since you were a midget--not that you've grown much since you were ten." Kankuro was dodging his sister's attack while trying to get in a few tickles of his own.

"You're one to talk about being spoiled," accused Temari with a laugh as Kankuro played dirty and used chakra strings to tickle her neck, so she ceased her attack. She fell back to using his ankles as a cushion and caught her breath. They settled back into a comfortable silence for a moment.

"You know, I was feeling lonely since this has been the first time you haven't been around to annoy me on a daily basis. I guess that was the reason I just curled up next to him." Her tone grew softer as she said, "It felt nice to just to hold someone."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." Kankuro bumped her head with his toe and said, "Don't worry, sis, I won't tell Baki you used him as a teddy bear."

They remained silent for a long time, each sibling remembering the comfort found in touching another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_Academy Offices_

Baki was finishing paperwork at the Academy the next evening as he considered whether to confront Yura about his infidelity or disclose the matter to Hiroko. And then he had to find a way to get Matsuri away from the orphanage. And figure out where Karumaru could be hiding. And do some research on how to destroy the betrothal scroll. And---

The jonin was almost relieved when Kankuro walked into his office and closed the door. "Yo, gotta minute?"

"Apparently," replied Baki and put down his quill. "Temari told you about Karumaru's visit?"

"Yeah, and I see your point about not letting Gaara know."

"Good. So, why the visit? I'm still catching up on paperwork so we can get a real Academy superintendent assigned."

"I'll be quick," sighed Kankuro. "When we were at the caves, I asked Kagami to show me the deepest pit they had."

Baki's expression actually brightened at the thought that the betrothal scroll was gone. "That's brilliant."

"I have my moments," agreed Kankuro with a smirk, but then his voice grew serious. "So she takes me to the pit carved out by sulfur springs. It's so deep that I even lose sight of the light when she drops one of those globes in."

"Sounds perfect," agreed Baki hesitantly. "What happened?"

"I threw in the scroll," said Kankuro as he pulled out the offensive item and tossed it onto Baki's desk, "and the next morning, it was back on my pillow. Even carries a bit of the sulfur smell."

Baki looked at the scroll as if it were the most dangerous weapon on earth. He picked it up and lightly sniffed, verifying the lingering whiff of sulfur. "You're sure it's the..."

Baki let his voice drop out as he unrolled the scroll. There gleaming brightly in red were the signatures of Mitsuki no Baki and Sabaku no Temari. "Damn."

"You know, I sorta feel like the old man is still pulling strings and having a good laugh at us being unable to undo his handiwork," said Kankuro. "That scroll is not only indestructible, it's indispensible."

Baki rolled up the scroll and left it on his desk, then looked expectantly at Kankuro. The Puppet Master sighed and raised his hand to catch the scroll as it flew off the desk to him. "Look, sensei, no chakra strings!"

"It homes in on the oldest Sabaku male," suggested Baki, "or maybe it's because you resemble your father so much." At Kankuro's sour face, he added, "At least we have the consolation of knowing it's not going to your siblings."

Kankuro nodded, then looked at the Wind Sword for a long moment before venturing, "What do you think Temari would do if she found out about it? That you were the one father promised her to?"

"She'd feel betrayed," replied Baki immediately. "I always assured her that she wouldn't be forced into marriage if I could help it."

"But what if she wanted to marry you?" suggested Kankukro. "When she's ready, you know, older?"

"Are you sure all you were sniffing at the Crystal Caves was sulfur?" queried Baki.

"Look. All I'm saying is shouldn't you at least try--what's the word? Courting her?"

"Court Temari?" Baki repeated slowly.

"Is it so hard?" asked Kankuro as he sat up.

"It's preposterous."

Then Kankuro followed up with the dreaded question as he drawled out the word, "Why?"

"Courting would mean escorting Temari in public--"

"You already do that," chimed Kankuro.

"It's a matter of convenience since we're typically heading in the same direction," insisted Baki.

"You escort her like a proper lady, not a dog on a leash," inserted Baki.

"That's just to protect her from the dirty old geezers, middle-aged mashers, and horny young bucks out there."

"Gee, Sunagakure is really infested with sexual predators," muttered Kankuro dryly.

"You have no idea," muttered Baki with a frown, but instead of telling him about Yura, explained, "Courting means you take the young lady out, like to dinner."

"Yeah, and how often did she eat alone while Gaara and I were gone?"

"That's beside the point; I didn't want her to feel lonely while you hellions were gone," Baki replied. "Look, a man who's courting a woman should give her gifts--"

"You already gave her the tessen she uses and about ten other fans of varying sizes, her formal funeral kimono with the Mitsuki kamon, no less, along with that fancy kimono whose color matches her eyes, and the fancy hair do-dads that are your family heirlooms," retorted Kankuro as he counted on his fingers. "How hard can it be to keep doing that?"

The jonin stared at him for a moment, but then shook his head. "My grandfather's dying wish was that I treat Temari like his granddaughter. Temari understands this."

"Anyone ever call you a stubborn ass?" asked Kankuro in exasperation.

"No one ever repeated it," said Baki with a sardonic smile.

"Right, never mind. Forget I mentioned it. Temari would never be interested in a man like you. It's not like you offer her a sense of security or comfort. It's not like she trusts you. It's not like she's ever acted like she's jealous if you show an interest, real or imagined, in other women." Kankuro stood up. "But you're the Wind Master, so you're right. The idea of you ever courting my sister is preposterous."

Kankuro actually slammed the door as he left, but Baki really didn't pay attention because he was feeling rather stunned. He sat back and looked at the ceiling. Had he been courting Temari all along without admitting it to himself? In spite of all his evasive maneuvers to avoid marrying her, was he actually hoping that eventually Temari would be his wife?

"Right, that will happen when Gaara starts sleeping like baby," scoffed Baki.

The more Baki thought about it, the more he got irritated and regretted he didn't have an outlet for this frustration. Marriage was not a trivial matter, it was sacred, and if he had a wife, she would be cherished, not-- He thought about Hiroko and Yura and the rage that he'd kept in check all day swept through him.

Suddenly he pushed back his chair and rose with a purpose. "Time to deal with that two-timing snake."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sunagakure_

"He did what?" asked Temari incredulously.

"He beat up Yura!" declared Hiroko. Temari had responded to an urgent summons from Hiroko to meet her for breakfast and arrived to find the chunin with her twin boys. "I wanted to give my husband some peace while he recuperates at the cottage, so I brought the boys."

"Baki? You're sure it was Baki?"

"He dragged Yura home afterward and dumped him on my doorstep," conceded Hiroko, "but Baki didn't say a word to me and told Yura to provide the explanation."

"Well, what did Yura say?" asked Temari as she noticed the twins were giggling while they draped each other with ramen.

"Aagh! That's just it!" declared Hiroko as the twins now were slurping noodles off each other. "He's as stubborn as Baki and just said it was a guy thing. A guy thing! What the hell does that mean?"

"Look, Hiroko, Baki does not lose his cool over nothing," assured Temari as she reached over to wipe the remaining noodles off the boys. Their mother was obviously too agitated to notice their antics. "But maybe it's one of those guy things where the testosterone builds up and they have to hash it out. Like baboons establishing the alpha male."

"I suppose," conceded Hiroko. She heard her sons squeal and noticed a cart full of barrels traveling on the street outside the window had captured their attention. "You haven't noticed anything weird about Baki lately, have you?"

"Weird?" echoed Temari. "No, Baki's been perfectly Baki. And I ought to know because while the boys were on mission we spent a lot of time together."

"Maybe he's under some lingering genjutsu from that intruder at your house last week," ventured Hiroko. Then she realized her twins had climbed out of their high chair and were crawling out the door. "Oh, no, Temari, help me catch them!"

Luckily for them, Matsuri was on an errand for the orphanage at the time. When the girl saw two babies cruising along the wall outside the restaurant, she was amused, but became vigilant for a distressed mother. As she scanned the scene, she noticed one of the large barrels on the cart tottering as the rope gave way.

Matsuri rushed to the boys and caught the twins in her arms. She immediately tumbled out of the way as the rope broke. Meanwhile, Temari managed to get to the door in time to see the barrel falling and cast a jutsu to divert its landing.

"Matsuri!" called Temari as she reached the trio.

The girl unwrapped herself and two bouncing boys crawled quickly to their mother breathing heavily as they raced.

"Taro! Jiro! I'm gonna have Kankuro tie you up with chakra strings," Hiroko chided as she squeezed the boys who squealed in delight.

Matsuri rose with Temari's help and said, "Are the babies all right?"

"Their mother is likely to squeeze the health out of them, but they're fine thanks to you," assured Temari. "Hiroko, I'd like you to meet Noasu Matsuri. She's Gaara's student."

Soon, the twins and their mother were properly making the acquaintance of their savior. At Temari's suggestion, Matsuri delayed her errand to help Hiroko with the boys for the morning. But the blonde had an ulterior motive. She intended to confront a certain Wind Sword about his erratic behavior.

- - - - - - - - -

_Councilor's Quarters_

Baki had not returned to his quarters unscathed after his fight with Yura. He'd managed to slip out of his jonin vest and grab a pack of ice for his cheek. He had intended to lie on the couch for a moment, but fell asleep there. He was an easy target for Temari to roll off the couch.

_Thump._

"That's for upsetting Hiroko."

"Go away, Temari." Baki remained on the floor on his back with his eyes closed.

"I see Yura got in a few shots at you." Temari leaned over and inspected his face. She bit back a chuckle as she lifted his hands to inspect his knuckles. "Hand to hand, was it? So tell me, what got you acting like some alpha male baboon?"

"I," began Baki as he opened his eyes and yanked his hands away from her, "am no baboon."

The Wind Sword sat up fully before adding, "But Yura is nothing more than a rutting boar. Now go away."

Temari felt her stomach twist as she drew her conclusions: Yura was unfaithful to Hiroko. She couldn't think of what to say for a moment.

Baki stood up and mumbled to himself, "Why did I ever tell her the hand seals to my quarters? What the hell was I thinking?"

"Hey, I'm still in here, you know," grumbled Temari when she found her voice.

"I'm adding insolent and impudent to your list of faults," muttered Baki as he went to his kitchen. He needed some tea.

"You can't; they mean the same thing," retorted Temari as she followed him.

The jonin stopped as he held the tea pot and tilted his head as he considered this. "You're right. Damn, I hate that, too."

"I think you're still in baboon mode. Now give me that," said Temari as she grabbed the tea pot and pushed him toward the kitchen stool.

"I'm adding bossy to the list," murmured Baki.

"I prefer domineering. It goes better with being insolent, vicious and conniving," said Temari with a shrug as she set the pot to boil. She then took a clean wash cloth and wet it before approaching the man. "And you didn't even bother cleaning yourself up. What were you thinking? Your tattoos look like blobs instead of Wind Sword honors. You've got a smear on your drape that look like a bloody smiley face."

"I do not!" protested Baki until Temari literally ripped the drape off and showed him.

Baki just sat glowering at her while she cleaned his face and continued speaking. "Hiroko has no idea why you beat up Yura; he just said it was a guy thing. She thinks you're being influenced by some genjutsu. So, how did you find out about his shenanigans?"

"Saw him," muttered Baki as he finally released a long sigh. "He can't treat Hiroko like that. She's his wife; she should be cherished. And she has no one else except for me to, to--"

"Defend her honor?" inserted Temari. "But you're not going to tell her, are you?"

"It hurt less to beat up the bastard than to face Hiroko," admitted Baki. "I watched her lose her family, Temari. I thought that she had gained everything back when she married Yura and started a family. I even envied her."

"And so like a big brother, you had to teach a lesson to her philandering husband," said Temari. "Do you want me to tell her why?"

"No." Baki soon admitted, "Yura swore he wouldn't cast his eyes on another woman again, let alone touch one."

"All right, I'll keep quiet about it," conceded Temari. "At least Hiroko has her boys to distract her. They got away from us at the restaurant and almost got slammed by a barrel. If Matsuri hadn't been running an errand for the orphanage, the boys would have been hurt."

"We should get Kankuro to tie them up with chakra strings," suggested Baki. "Or get Hiroko a nanny."

They suddenly looked at each other and then simultaneously grinned. Temari ventured, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"They can afford another person in their household and it is Hiroko's cottage; she inherited it from her family. And if Yura renigs on his promise, Hiroko won't be left alone to take care of the boys."

"Hiroko and Matsuri were getting along great when I left them; even the twins were behaving. Matsuri would have a ready made family."

"And Gaara would feel comfortable knowing Matsuri is living with Hiroko," added Baki.

"Look, go get cleaned up and we can make our plan. First, you need to apologize to Hiroko. We'll need her in a good humor to talk her into becoming Matsuri's guardian," said Temari. She moved to shove him off the stool. "I'll make a quick bite to eat while you get ready."

"All right--no, wait," said Baki. His voice actually sounded worried when he asked, "Does she hate me now?"

That's when it struck Temari that underneath the all powerful Wind Sword, the lost little boy lingered. His stark vulnerability at the moment created an impulse to hug him and reassure him, so she acted on it.

Baki tensed at first, but then relief flooded him as she maintained the contact, and he, too, gave in by leaning against her for the moment. He was surrounded by warmth and softness, but underneath these was a core of strength from which he drew comfort as she whispered, "No, Baki, Hiroko doesn't hate you."

The embrace continued in silence for a moment before Baki sought reassurance, "You're sure?"

"Hiroko might think you're a demented baboon, but I know she could never hate you." She was relieved to feel the chuckle rumbling in his chest as she held him.

He pulled back to ask, "What am I going to say to her?"

Temari smiled and gently punched his shoulder. "Stick to the baboon story. Women find it easy to believe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sunagakure Orphanage_

Matsuri was worried when the dorm mother called her to her office. It had been a hectic week of training at the Academy with Gaara-sensei. Kankuro and Temari also seemed to have been watching her all week. In fact, the Puppet Master had actually taught her the basics of chakra strings which she had managed with some modicum of success.

The girl took a deep breath as she walked in the corridor and tried to focus on good memories, like meeting Hiroko and her twins. Matsuri had wound up spending the day with them and she had enjoyed being in the middle of family, even if the twins did require constant attention.

Perhaps that was the problem. She had put off her errand for the orphanage to spend time with Hiroko and boys and it had finally been remembered. She wondered what punishment the dorm mother would meet out this time.

Ten minutes later she left the office and walked in stunned silence out the door of the orphanage. There waiting for her was Gaara-sensei. Behind him stood Baki, Temari and Kankuro.

"Are you ready to go to Hiroko's house?" asked Gaara.

"It's true then, Gaara-sensei?" asked Matsuri. "I have a new home? Hiroko will be my guardian?"

"It's your choice," confirmed Gaara.

She suddenly smiled brightly. "Hai, I want to go, but I need to pack."

"Kankuro and I will take care of it," offered Temari as she nudged her brother in the gut with her elbow. "Come on."

"Oof. Fine, I'll help pack, but I'm making you carry it," grumbled Kankuro as he followed his sister inside.

"You wish. You're the guy; you get to carry it. It's in the rules."

"That's not fair! You bench press more than I do. You're like a baboon woman--Ow!"

"Boys are the baboons..."

Matsuri just blinked as their voices receded when the siblings went through the door.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they get your things to Hiroko's house," said Baki. "Gaara will take you there. You're expected for dinner and Hiroko doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The Wind Sword watched as Gaara merely turned and started walking, fully expecting his student to follow. Matsuri hurried after her sensei, but then turned to wave goodbye to the jonin. Baki merely nodded in acknowledgement. Family. Sometimes the ties had nothing to do with blood.

_End Chapter 5_

So where's the rescue Matsuri arc? Obviously waiting for the next chapter. I felt that I needed to tie Matsuri to the Sabaku siblings a bit more because when Gaara gives chase, there is no question that Gaara would come for her. So I thought there would be a bit more emotional investment in her well being on the part Team Baki. I have also adjusted the general summary because this story has become more about the Suna Academy than I originally intended. So, one more chapter here, then I'll start a new story to focus on the jonin trials (I've had the ideas about them sketched out).

About other issues. Hiroko is an OC that I created from the first story (Dry Winds) as a former teammate, lover, and now foster sister to Baki. Yura is the captain that we see during Shippuden.

I find myself imagining conversations between the characters that I think need to be shared. So we see Gaara actually seeking Baki's advice and practically asking a favor of him. We see Kankuro and Temari sharing a typical moment where they tease, but support each other. We see Kankuro getting frustrated by Baki's pigheadedness regarding his sister.

Temari feels comfortable in both bullying the jonin and offering comfort. And only Temari would get away with tossing Baki off the couch. Each time Baki identifies another fault she has, it's a weird substitute for an endearment. Still, I think that's the way their relationship would work at this point.

Hope to update within the month. Matsuri needs to be kidnapped and rescued! I really mean it this time. Thanks for reading and for leaving comments. But mostly thanks for being patient.


	6. Demons of the Desert

Summary: Temari and Kankuro join Gaara to rescue Matsuri while Baki hunts Karumaru with the help of some familiar Leaf nins--and a rather odd bounty hunter.

**JOSTLING WINDS**

_**Demons of the Desert**_

_Dear Journal:_

_My life has changed so much since I have become a student of Gaara-sensei. I am firmly committed to life as a kunoichi and now I even have Hiroko's family to go home to. Still, I fear that things are going too well and that I'll wake up and it will be a dream. I look out at the full moon tonight and a shiver goes down my spine as a terrifying growl rumbles across the village. I must get the boys and go to our shelter in the house--Hiroko calls even now. I will protect them, but I know Gaara-sensei will be out there to see that no harm comes to the village._

_-Matsuri_

- - - - - - -

_Sunagakure Gates_

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." The unbroken litany came from the Puppet Master. Kankuro felt Baki and Temari join him on top of the wall as they looked at the mayhem below them illuminated by the full moon. Suna's ultimate weapon had unleashed his power to take down the marauders as well as members of their own patrol.

Baki called down to Yura, the captain in charge of security, "Seal the village! We'll deal with this!"

A group of men were crushed in sand while a lone swordsman fended off two attackers out of view of the Shukaku. The bloody sand glistened with macabre beauty with the horrendous demon at its midst. Half of Gaara's body was distorted in the shape of a demon claw, but after the crushing blow, he stopped and stood still. In the meantime, the swordsman remained behind the Shukaku and finished his attackers.

"Kankuro, with me. Temari, shield the swordsman," directed Baki.

Baki and Kankuro jumped in front of Gaara while Temari landed behind him to shield the swordsman with her open tessen. She maneuvered them slowly toward the village gates even while her team walked in opposing synchrony to turn the demon's eyes away from the village gates.

"Gaara, stand down!" ordered Baki.

They could hear a low growl being stifled as the head turned to them as if using the demon eye to focus on his next prey. But when the head tilted so that it was the gaze of the human eye that fell on them, Kankuro murmured to Baki, "I'll deal with Gaara. You and Temari clean up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll just veer him further out to the desert so we can talk," assured Kankuro.

Kankuro swallowed as he took a step forward. Gaara was his little brother, but the Shukaku? Well, he was a demon. He took each step purely based on faith that he would find his brother at the end of it.

MORE BLOOD! A FEAST CALLS US! TURN TO THE VILLAGE! The Shukaku's thoughts rang through Gaara's mind, but then, a welcome voice broke through.

"Hey, bro, you did good here. Got all the bad guys, you know? And then some. No one's left now but innocent villagers." Kankuro kept his tone friendly and confident, but his gaze was focused completely on Gaara's real eye, not the demon-imbued orb.

BLOOD! FEED US! Gaara willed himself to breathe. "Kankuro?"

His brother garbled his name, but Kankuro offered a smile. "You protected the village, Gaara. It's over now."

Kankuro was relieved as the huge claw dissolved into sand while Gaara's human eyes returned. "Come on, let's go check the perimeter. We'll replace the patrol that was lost and keep the village safe."

"The patrol?" Gaara blinked. "They didn't protect the village."

"Right, bro, so let's go make sure the perimeter is secure. Baki and Temari will take care of clean up."

Gaara was silent as he followed his brother.

- - - - - -

Temari watched warily as Kankuro approached Gaara, then sighed when she saw the demon claw dissipate before they walked away together. Baki turned to join Temari and the swordsman. The wind suddenly fluttered the man's shirt open from where he had been slashed to provide a fleeting glimpse of a bird-shaped birthmark on his chest.

Baki was startled to see someone who still bore the mark; that family had been eliminated before his generation. He cautiously asked, "Identify yourself."

The man had grabbed his shirt to keep it closed and now tilted his wide brimmed had to reveal the scars running across his face. Both men were surprised when Temari called his name, "Sazanami, the bounty hunter."

"Didn't realize I had such a reputation," muttered the scarfaced man.

"Yugao Uzuki from Konoha mentioned you," explained Temari.

"She's still pissed at me, huh?" suggested Sazanami as he scratched the back of his head. "Figures."

"You're in good company," muttered Temari before whispering to Baki, "He's the man who pulled her from the border gate."

Baki nodded and introduced himself. "I'm Baki, Marshal of the Eastern sector in Suna. Now, explain your presence at the gates to Sunagakure."

Sazanami cocked his head. "I've been following this crew for a week now. Thought to grab a few of them for a bounty when they ran into your patrol, but your Sand nins were too drunk to move. I gave a shrill whistle hoping a sentry on the other side would hear, then all hell broke loose."

"Gaara would have responded first to the whistle," said Temari.

Sazanami continued, "The two in the rear attacked me while that demon from your Sand village swept down to take the others away."

"You say the patrol was drunk?" questioned Baki.

"Drunk or drugged or victims of some ninja trick; they were stumbling around, laughing," explained Sazanami.

"Stay here while we investigate. If your story is true, then you'll be granted the bounty on the men you killed," said Baki. He turned to Temari and merely nodded as they left Sazanami to clean his sword. He inspected the invaders while she approached the remains of the patrol.

The kunoichi used her fan to reveal the crushed bodies of the Suna nins. Just outside the area of the killings, a number of gleaming white bottles were in view. Temari bent to pick one up, sniffed at it, and then called, "Baki, you're not going to like this."

Baki immediately appeared at her side and inspected the seal on the vessel. "Sake bottles. Damn Lord Anzen!" Baki turned to explain to Temari, "He retired from active duty when he found it more profitable making alcohol. He has the brewery on the eastern outskirts of the village."

Temari grinned. "As Marshal it's only right you that you inspect the premises. Need a clumsy, ditzy blonde with a large tessen to help?"

"And I thought Kankuro was the schemer," muttered Baki as Temari rubbed her hands in glee when he agreed. He directed, "Gather the bodies of the patrol and send them to the mortuary."

As the kunoichi saw to the task, Baki walked back to speak with Sazanami. He gave the man a scroll and said, "Go to the Councilor's tower and tell them that Marshal Baki is extending his hospitality to you." When the man seemed prepared to protest, the jonin added a hard edge to his tone. "I insist."

Sazami merely tipped his hat to the Wind Sword and said, "If you don't mind, I'll take the swords from the two I fought. I hate to see a quality blade left abused."

Baki nodded his consent. As he watched the man collect the swords, he knew this was not an ordinary bounty hunter.

- - - - - -

The Sabaku brothers walked the perimeter of the village for hours before the Sand Master finally spoke. "I killed our patrol."

"You killed the invaders," said Kankuro quickly, but then he sighed and added, "and the patrol got in the way. Hell, I'm not sure how the perimeter patrol could have let them get so close."

"I--I feel..." Gaara's words faltered. "What is it, Kankuro? It's not anger; it's not like fire. It's dark and heavy."

"Guilt." Kankuro thought it best to keep things simple.

"Guilt." Gaara nodded. "I killed comrades."

"Shukaku killed our comrades; you stopped him from attacking the village. You just carry his burdens," insisted Kankuro. He wasn't going to let his brother paint himself as the murderer when it was the demon inside. Not anymore.

"The Council won't see it that way. They fear me."

Kankuro couldn't argue with that, but offered the one hope he could. "Look, you can count on Baki to be on your side with the Council. Besides, you have me and Temari in your corner."

"You're family."

"Matsuri thinks you're a hero."

"She's my student," intoned Gaara before turning away from his brother to look at the rising sun. "Do you think she'd let me train her if she saw what happened last night?"

Kankuro scowled. "She's a tough little mouse, Gaara, don't underestimate people accepting you."

"I just wish..." Gaara turned to look onto the horizon. "I want to be--valued by others, by our village. I'll work hard to gain their respect, just like Naruto does."

"Yeah, that knucklehead never lets up," agreed Kankuro. "You gotta admire the kid's tenacity."

"When I first met Naruto, I wondered why he bothered with proving himself to others." Gaara lifted his head and continued, "For a long time, I only nurtured the hate that fueled Shukaku's bloodlust. That was my only connection with others."

"No, bro, you had your human moments, even before the chunin exams," countered Kankuro. "You've always had your family; you just failed to acknowledge us until after the disaster in Konoha."

Gaara nodded. Perhaps the humanity that filtered through, that allowed him to respond to Naruto's lesson, was based on how his siblings had not abandoned him. "I think I'm beginning to understand the bonds that connect people, that make people precious to each other. It isn't about the hate or sadness or anger, but about caring, companionship, even laughing. When I share these feelings with you and Temari, I think I begin to understand others."

Kankuro put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Then hold onto that because that's what separates you from the Shukaku inside of you."

"Do you think anyone can ever truly understand me?"

"Gaara, I can't imagine what you must live with everyday. Maybe only someone like Naruto can, but I don't need to understand everything about you in order to accept you, for you to be precious to me. Remember that."

Gaara nodded and held onto the warm feeling he gained from his brother: comfort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Journal:_

_No one said much about what happened last night, but we were let out of the Academy early to attend the funerals of the nins who were on perimeter patrol. They say they fought bravely to protect Sunagakure and were given high honors for their sacrifice. Some people were complaining about the shortage of sake for an offering since the brewery was under repair. There are rumors that a silly blonde haired woman knocked over all the equipment this morning because she was too drunk to stand straight. I saw Kankuro snickering whenever anyone mentioned it, though. I asked Gaara-sensei about it, and he explained that some people think that blonde hair means you're not too bright. I don't think such people have ever met Temari. Scary, yes; dumb, never. Gaara-sensei agreed._

_-Matsuri_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Suna Council_

"The demon is a threat to the village! He killed the perimeter patrol! Can you deny that?"

"No, I acknowledge the casualties and I will personally see that any bounties on the invaders killed by Gaara go to their families. However, the patrol wasn't without fault. They were all too drunk to act." Baki emphasized his point by dropping a number of empty sake bottles on the Council table. "The cache of bottles that Temari and I found indicate it was not a random occurrence."

"Captain Yura, what do you have to say?"

"I request the Council restrict the sale of sake to active duty shinobi for the next month while I reinforce a sense of discipline in all of my security teams."

The Council concurred, but as they were exiting, Baki walked with Yura. He murmured, "I'm sure you saw that the sake came from one source?"

"Lord Anzen," replied Yura. "You pay him a visit?"

Baki merely nodded. "It's a good thing you called for restricted sales because Anzen's brewery is in need of repairs."

Yura actually laughed. "Nothing can stop a Wind Sword."

"Actually, nothing can stop a clumsy tessen," offered Baki.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Suna Academy_

Baki sat at his desk at the Academy as he reviewed the latest scroll from Ibiki Morino.

... _Yugao Uzuki reports that she only found one survivor in the woods of Takumi village who warned her against going further without reinforcement because of their automatic traps. The village does specialize in creating ninja weapons. The survivor thought the raid was a diversion for traitors within the village as well, most likely the Shitenshounin. She reports that the dying man described the leader of the raiders as having red hair and a number of old injuries: one eye and one arm were missing and he dragged one foot. But the Raider was powerful even with his hindrances and seemed to revel in killing others. Yugao is trying to stay on the trail of the raider in River Country while we send Kakashi to investigate Takumi village. _

The jonin's musings were interrupted when Temari opened the door and tossed a parchment on his desk before taking a seat. "Here's a copy of the report of the Suna Academy I've sent to Lady Tsunade," began Temari. She then noticed the scroll on his desk and asked, "Is that a new dispatch from Konoha?"

"Captain Morino sends important news," began Baki. "The Takumi village has been raided and the leader fits Karumaru. The Hokage is sending the Copy nin to investigate, but another Leaf nin is on Karumaru's trail through River Country. "

"You don't look happy," observed Temari. "What? Is it the Jolly Green Jonin?"

"More like his antithesis," said Baki dryly.

"Hm, that would mean it's a Leaf nin who is," and here Temari started listing features with her fingers. "Female, wears dark colors, pretty, and not jolly." She snapped her fingers in triumph. "Yugao Uzuki!" Then she frowned. "So, when do we go after him? And you can't say no. With the Panther on the prowl, someone's got to watch your back with Karumaru."

"She buried Hayate's sword--"

"She doesn't have to kill you outright. She could just lure you into Karumaru's trap and send an apology to us: Sorry, but I was too late to save the Wind Sword."

"I'm not some naive boy blindly chasing revenge, Temari."

The girl sighed. "I know; you take calculated risks. But you were still recovering from Konoha's Inquisition when you pulled that forbidden jutsu with Karumaru's last attack. You hide it well, but you're not at one hundred percent. That's why you've been training with me so much lately. It's as much to gauge your own wind control as it is to build mine."

Baki scowled, "Whoever said blondes are dumb clearly never met you."

"You really need to work on how to compliment a girl," muttered Temari with a smirk, then got back to the point. "Do we go as support or do we sneak after you? And don't think I'll even try to hold Kankuro back."

"Compromise," offered Baki as he thought of Sazanami. "I'll take back up of my own choosing, but not you or your brothers."

Temari was about to argue when Baki firmly shook his head in the negative. She took a deep breath. "Fine, you promise me you won't go alone and I'll keep your mission a secret from my brothers until it's too late to follow."

"I'm trusting you on this. After the last incident, we can't let Gaara lose control of Shukaku and Karumaru is sure to provoke that."

"Agreed." Temari understood that too well. She stood and opened the door to find Sazanami standing outside ready to knock on it. She nodded her head briefly in acknowledgment before leaving.

"Sazanami, come in," Baki stood and walked in front of his desk and leaned against it. "It's time we had a little talk."

The bounty hunter took a seat and shoved his hat back. "Figured this was coming. What do you want to know?"

"Why a sword master with your talent is a bounty hunter. But my first question is whether your sensei was a shinobi?"

"No, I don't come from a shinobi village. My uncle was a swordsmith and trained me in kenpo and smithing."

"So you left your humble village to seek out your fortune in the world?"

Sazanami scoffed. "More like misfortune found me."

Baki prodded, "Let's hear the story."

"In a small village in Stone Country, there was a young swordsmith named Tokichi. He was delivering this sword when he was framed for the murder of an important family." Sazanami unsheathed his blade and offered it to Baki.

"Tokichi escaped execution to become Sazanami, the bounty hunter," concluded Baki as he inspected the sword. It was finely crafted; the swordsmith could have asked a hefty price for it.

"Spent the last eight years looking for the killer and finally got my wish a few weeks ago." The bounty hunter laughed quietly. "Ran into a loudmouthed ninja brat from Leaf named Naruto. He and his team helped me capture the real killer and I was exonerated in my village."

"But you're still a bounty hunter. Get a taste for the life?" asked Baki as he returned the sword.

"I thought I could resume my life as Tokichi but..." Sazanami shook his head as he sheathed the sword. "I hit the road when I discovered you can't go home again."

Baki nodded. "The birthmark on your chest would tell its own story. Are you interested in it?"

"What do you mean?" Sazanami sat up and his head tilted in query.

"Your uncle was on your father's side, right? But what do you know of your mother's family?"

Sazanami frowned. "I never knew my mother because she died in childbirth. My father died when I was too young to ask him about her, so my uncle raised me."

"I suspect your mother was from the Taiyouchou, the Sunbird shinobi clan." Baki picked up a sheet from his desk and presented it to Sazanami. "Suna lost the clan in a massacre about thirty years ago, although there were rumors that the teenaged daughter had escaped."

"I'll be damned." Sazanami sat stunned as he read the summary history of the Sunbird clan and saw the picture of the bird-shaped birthmark that each blood relative carried. He swallowed and asked, "So, why are you showing me this?"

"You could start over in Suna. You're too old to be trained as a shinobi, but I think you could learn some basic chakra control. And I personally would like to see another good swordsmith in our village. I could present your case to the Council for approval."

"What's the catch?"

Baki was silent for a moment. "I need someone who'll watch my back on a mission. It will probably mean I'll have to deal with Yugao Uzuki."

"I'm not your man; I won't hurt her."

"She's not the target, although she could be an obstacle. I just need someone who can keep her from killing me should she be so inclined."

Sazanami tilted his head. The idea of seeing the kunoichi again had some appeal. "So who is the target?"

"Karumaru, a missing Suna nin who wants to kill my team," said Baki.

"That would be that pretty blonde and the guy in the hood?"

"Temari and Kankuro, yes," confirmed Baki. "And Gaara, the boy who carries the Shukaku demon. They're siblings and the man is their uncle."

Sazanami let out a whistle at that news. "Blood killing blood? That ain't right."

The jonin leaned forward and held out his hand. "So, deal?"

He was pleased when Sazanami nodded his affirmation and shook his hand. "You've got your man."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Journal:_

_I don't know if I'll ever get to write this down, so I'm imagining the open page and the pen in my hand. I feel so useless! Four strangers captured me to use as bait for Gaara-sensei. They shut me up in a wooden casket. At least I can see out as I'm carried on the back of the crazy one; we must look like a turtle. There's a boy who sounds like a spoiled brat. At least, I think it's a boy. Then there's a woman with two-toned hair. Maybe she tried to color it and it wore off? And then there's a large man who looks like a bad-tempered feline. I'd laugh if they weren't serious about hurting Gaara-sensei. I know he will come after me; he would have come for any of the Academy students. I won't cry; I won't panic. I will try to keep my wits so that when my sensei comes, I can be of some help. _

_-Matsuri_

- - - - - - - -

_Sunagakure_

Temari's wind whisper sent Baki running to meet his team at the training grounds. He saw Gaara with a joyhyou, Matsuri's weapon of choice.

"They nabbed the Mouse," said Kankuro.

"Matsuri has been kidnapped," clarified Gaara with a slow blink of his eyes as he turned to Baki.

"We met a sentry they left alive to deliver a message. The group calls themselves the Shitenshounin," explained Temari. "They've challenged Gaara to meet them or they'll kill someone close to him until he does."

"So they began with the weakest of his cohort," muttered Baki. "Shitenshounin? The Takumi village designates four members as the Houki, Kajuka, Ryuuken, and Suika. The recent raid there might have been a decoy for them to break away from the village."

"We waste time. Let's go," muttered Gaara.

"Wait, Gaara. It's important that you demonstrate to the Council that you can follow orders and wait until they authorize the mission," said Baki. "I'll signal an emergency meeting. Just give me time to find Sakyuu and we'll meet in the Council chambers."

"He's right, Gaara. We know they're heading northeast to River Country," inserted Temari as she put a hand on her brothers' shoulders. "Besides, it will give us time to get travel supplies, like food and first aid. Matsuri could be hurt."

"We'll wait for the council to meet," agreed Gaara.

It took Baki only five minutes to find Sakyuu on the balcony of the Councilors' Tower. Although the chief Councilor was willing to call the meeting to order, Baki was dismayed by the way the mission would be executed.

"Yes, your team should go, but you, Baki, will have some other mission," proclaimed Sakyuu with a wave of his hand. He noted Baki's frown, but turned to look out at the village as he explained. "The recent attack by Shukaku proves he is still a danger to us. Fate has brought this confrontation for Gaara."

"My Lord, Gaara has made a lot of progress," protested Baki.

"But can you assure me that a teenage boy can always control a murderous demon?"

Baki was silent and Sakyuu took that as acquiescence, but that didn't mean the Wind Sword was without his own plans.

Ten minutes later at the Council meeting, Baki demanded that he be allowed to send to Konoha for reinforcements. "Leaf would prove their allegiance with Sand by sending a team to intercept the Shitenshounin from the East."

The Council approved the message and sending Gaara after Matsuri, but Kankuro voiced his disapproval. "You know this is a trap. Aren't we deploying other teams?"

"This could be a diversion; the village can't be left unprotected," declared Baki. It was the response he knew the Council would voice, but not the one he wanted to give.

Kankuro then asked, "Baki, you're coming with us, right?"

Baki could not meet his gaze, but knew that Temari would understand his message. "No, I have another mission."

It took only a moment for Temari to realize that Baki would be on Karumaru's trail. She prodded her brother, "Come on, let's not waste any more time."

But once her brothers moved ahead of her, she performed the jutsu to send Baki a wind whisper. "You promised you wouldn't go after him alone."

In reply, Baki assured, "I've already taken care of back up. Worry about your own mission and leave Karumaru to me."

Baki left the meeting to inspect the map he had left on his desk. River Country had a number of places good for an ambush and he bet that Karumaru would be waiting to attack Gaara and his siblings when they were exhausted from fighting. But today luck was with the Wind Sword as he received the latest dispatch from Ibiki Morino that contained Yugao Uzuki's latest coordinates. The Panther would lead him to Karumaru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_River Country_

Baki and Sazanami were soon trailing his team on a hang glider controlled by Baki's wind jutsus.

"It's one helluva ride!" declared Sazanami as they made their way quickly to River country. "Won't they see us?"

"I've cast a transformation jutsu so only a bird would be seen from the ground."

"Sounds like a neat trick. Hey, is that a turtle? Wait, those are the kidnappers."

"They've imprisoned Matsuri in a barrel to carry her," explained Baki.

"Hm, she sorta looks like a mouse," observed Sazanami. "Poor kid must be scared."

"She's a tough little mouse."

They then saw Temari break off to take on a woman who was using swords that made her look like a hummingbird with fluttering wings.

"Think your girl can handle the witch with the swords?"

Baki just smirked and said, "My girl can handle it."

Next Kankuro remained to challenge a youth with another set of peculiar swords that flared out like dragon heads much like the wooden snake toys he'd played with as a child. In the meantime, the large kidnapper confronted Gaara to prevent him from reaching Matsuri.

"We're not stopping to help them?" Sazanami asked.

"My team should be getting reinforcements from the Leaf village," replied Baki. "The bigger threat waits for them at the end of their battles."

"Shinobi have funny priorities," Sazanami muttered. "So, what's your plan for finding Yugao?"

"That's the easy part," said Baki. "I'm the bait."

- - - - - -

Yugao noted a large condor flying overhead, but only let it briefly distract her from her surveillance of the activity below the cliff ledge. Then she heard a rustle and saw Baki emerge from a copse of trees, seemingly distracted by the map in his hand. It was soon sliced neatly in half.

"I should have known you'd be meeting with this raider. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat." Yugao held the point of her sword against Baki's neck.

"Because he's here to kill Karumaru, not to have a party."

Yugao gasped at the familiar rugged voice and the press of sharp steel at her spine. She immediately turned and attacked Sazanami with her sword. "You! You cheating, perverted, son of a ..."

Baki was actually impressed by the remaining string of epithets that the Panther managed to spew out. Each word was emphasized with a sword thrust and met with a parry. Sazanami, whom Baki had dropped off first just so that he could draw out Yugao, was merely defending during her litany.

"Now, that's no way for fine lady to talk," chastised the bounty hunter as their swords clashed.

Yugao sputtered. "Fine? Lady? How dare you try to flatter me, you--flirt!"

"And I thought I had bad luck with women," muttered Baki as he watched. He needed her cooperation, but was at a loss of how to interrupt the battle. The combatants were purely focused on each other.

"I really hate to do this," murmured Sazanami as he flipped the hilt of his sword and slammed it into Yugao's shoulder. He knew exactly where the wound would still be tender.

Yugao dropped her sword and Sazanami immediately grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back. He spoke into her ear and said, "Quit being such a shrew and listen, will you?"

Yugao, finally realizing how unprofessionally she was behaving, took a deep breath and said firmly, "Take your filthy hands off of me first."

"Sure, but I think I'll just hold your hands until Baki explains our mission."

Yugao turned to glare at the man over her shoulder, but he loosened the grip on her wrists and held her hands in his. Oddly, she found herself comforted by the light squeeze he gave them. She lifted her chin and addressed Baki. "I'm listening."

"The raider you've been tracking is Karumaru, a missing Sand nin. As Marshal of the Eastern Sector of Suna, I claim the right to execute him. I want you to lead me to his camp if you've found it."

"I can call for reinforcements from Konoha to the same effect," said Yugao. Her eyes narrowed. "This is personal, isn't it?"

When Baki remained silent, Sazanami explained, "His team will be in danger if we wait. Baki thinks Karumaru is using the Shitenshounin to draw them out and will attack when they're exhausted from their battles."

Yugao lost some of her hostility. She sighed, "Yes, I know the lengths Baki will go to protect his team."

Sazanami released her hands, although he remained standing behind her. "So, will you help us?"

Yugao looked at Baki. "If you lost Temari, you'd know how I felt when you killed Hayate."

"You could have killed Temari when she was in Konoha if you intended that type of revenge," observed Baki.

"The shinobi world could use more kunoichi like her. And your boys are very talented as well." Yugao picked up her sword and sheathed it.

Sazanami's sigh was audible. "So is that a yes?"

Yugao glared at him. "I will help, but if you get in front of my sword again, don't expect to walk away with your manhood intact. Now follow me."

Baki and Sazanami hesitated a moment before walking behind her. The Wind Sword murmured to the bounty hunter, "She's rather passionate about you. What the hell did you do to piss her off?"

Sazanami clucked and admitted reluctantly, "I kissed her."

"Brave man. Stupid, but brave."

"Hey, I'm still alive."

"The day's not over yet," hissed Yugao over her shoulder. The men exchanged a glance and made sure to walk behind her. Silently.

Yugao led them to the edge of cliff where they looked down to see an entrance to a cave. "There are five men with Karumaru, but he's the only ninja. Is that Gaara fighting on the lower level?"

Indeed, they could see that Karumaru had essentially created a nest in the rocks so that he could see the ongoing battle between Seimi, the resurrected Takumi warrior, and Gaara, on the floor of the canyon. The copse of rocks hid the raiding party from view below.

"Hey, it's that Naruto kid," said Sazanami. "And I see Hinata and Kiba along with some others."

"We sent for reinforcements from Leaf. Looks like they could only send out genin," murmured Baki.

"That's more than Suna sent for your team," scoffed Yugao.

Baki could not argue her point, but now that his objective was at hand, he focused on that success. He watched with some pride as Gaara created a triton to kill Seimi, but was not surprised when the boy collapsed. The youths below them set about gathering their comrades. It made sense to head for the Leaf border since it was closer.

Baki knew that Karumaru would use this chance to follow them while Gaara was drained. He registered a movement among the raiders and sprang forth assuming Sazanami and Yugao would follow. The jonin landed in front of Karumaru and immediately diverted the swarm of shuriken that came his way into two of the raiders. Yugao and Sazanami jumped into the fray to take on the three men remaining while Baki challenged Karumaru.

In spite of his injuries, Karumaru was still a formidable opponent. His wind jutsus clashed with Baki's to produce sufficient convection for lightning. This was followed by the sudden appearance of quicksand to swallow the Wind Sword, but Baki was able to counter that with his own cyclone that dissipated the trap. Finally Karumaru sought to make his escape by dodging around the boulders.

It was at this point that Yugao and Sazanami finished dispatching the other raiders and then turned to see what could be done to prevent Karumaru's escape. They watched as Baki merely swept his hand to cut a boulder neatly in half with the infamous Wind Sword.

Cowering in the midst of the rubble was Karumaru. He was weeping pathetically and it made the two wonder how this broken man could be such a menace. The man was wailing, "You know it's for the good of Suna that I kill Gaara. How can you let the boy live? You, with your Wind Sword, you could have killed him at any time. Can't you see how he is the real menace to Suna?"

"Don't expect me to believe you're driven by honorable intentions. You came into my house and tried to kill Temari as she slept. You set out to kill your own blood and for that, I will show you no mercy."

The Wind Sword plunged efficiently to puncture the man's heart. Then Baki stood back, swept at the remaining boulders, and buried the body in the stone tomb. The maternal line of his team was now eliminated.

Yugao sheathed her sword and abruptly said to Baki, "I'm sure the Hokage will see that your team receives the medical care needed. Remember that if you set foot in Konoha, your life is forfeit. I'll give a confidential report to the Hokage and Ibiki Morino about the incident."

Baki bowed to her, then frowned as he noticed she was favoring her left leg. "My thanks, but I think you need some first aide yourself."

"I'll take care of Yugao," offered Sazanami as he noted the sprain.

"I neither want nor need your aide, bounty hunter." And with that, Yugao walked away from them and toward Konoha with a definite limp.

"Stubborn," muttered Baki as he watched her retreating back.

"Yeah, but then so am I," said Sazanami as he sheathed his sword and began walking to catch up with her. He called, "I'll be back in Suna in a week or so if she doesn't manage to kill me."

Baki just shook his head as he saw the bounty hunter catch up to the kunoichi and toss her over his shoulder without dislodging his hat. Yugao beat at his back until Sazanami spanked her rump sharply and threatened to kiss her again if she didn't settle down. The kunoichi quick struggling, but kept up a steady rant of expletives.

"Brave man. Stupid, but brave." Baki took a moment to sit and watch the sunset, turning his face into the evening breeze. He had the energy left to send out a Wind Whisper, although it was at the limit of his range.

"You're safe now, Temari. You're all safe from Karumaru."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Journal:_

_I feel that I have suddenly grown up in the last week. When I was captured, I had faith that Gaara-sensei would rescue me. But now I understand why others fear him; I have seen what the demon looks like. Yes, I was scared, but I was able to see beyond the demon and understand some of the burden that Gaara-sensei carries. I even protected Naruto with my jouhyou! I hope my sensei was proud of me. _

_After the battle, we ran into two powerful, white-haired Leaf nins: Kakashi and Jiraiya. A toad was summoned which we rode to Konohagakure so that the injured could get medical attention and rest. But on our way there, I saw Temari suddenly sit up and smile. Kankuro teased her about being happy to be around Shadow Boy (I think that would be Shikamaru), but almost fell off the toad when she shoved him. She just muttered something about being safe from crazy men._

_Gaara only rested a day before we headed back to Suna. To our surprise, Marshal Baki was waiting at the border and got knocked backward when Temari rammed him at full speed to hug him, then Kankuro decided to dogpile on Temari. Even Gaara-sensei suddenly sat on his brother before shifting the sand around them to lift them all up. But Baki didn't seem mad about it. He actually had his arm around Temari's shoulder for a moment and was--smiling (And not his scary smile). _

_But it was a beautiful day; we even saw a large condor in the distance. Then Kankuro insisted on leaving the group to take a detour to visit a friend. Temari teased him about someone named Kagami (I think that's his girlfriend, but I've never heard her mentioned before). No one seemed concerned when he started walking in the direction of the condor. _

_Temari even challenged Baki to a race to Sunagakure using their wind jutsus. She floated off on her fan while Baki used a wind surf board. Gaara-sensei must have heard me sigh because the next thing I know, a carpet of sand is lifting below us and we're gliding along just as fast as the wind users! Yes, my life has changed since I became Gaara's student and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_-Matsuri_

_**End of Jostling Winds**_

Author Note:

Sorry for being out of it for so long; I hope I never take a year to finish another story, but real life was very demanding. I left out the specific details of the Rescue Matsuri arc as is my usual approach. In fact, the episode jumps from Matsuri becoming Gaara's student to being kidnapped in the next moment. I decided there would be some time in between. I've adapted other scenes from the anime.

Sazanami was a character introduced in the filler arcs. You can find his first encounter with Yugao detailed in Healing Hearts of the Hidden Leaf story that I wrote.

In the Winds series, next comes the story about making jonin, then I'll tackle Gaara as Kazekage. The pairings should be apparent by now, but the romance won't come until the last story.

Thanks for being patient, thanks for reading, and thanks to all of you who take the time to leave a review.


End file.
